Un Jazmín entre las zarzas
by Y. Honey
Summary: Machiko Machida siempre apoyó el noviazgo de su mejor amiga, Yoshiko, con Hikaru. Pero cinco años después de la preparatoria descubrirá que cuando hay secretos y un oceano de distancia, muchas veces ni el amor más fuerte puede sobrevivir y que en ocasiones, los pedazos de una tragedia no siempre los recogen aquellos que la sufren en su propia piel.
1. Capítulo 1

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

Un Jazmín entre las zarzas.

Capítulo 1

Por

Y. Honey

=0=

 _El Jazmín se cultiva en los jardines por el excelente olor de sus flores._

=0=

Se asomó por la ventana y sonrió al notar que no había nevado. Hacía frío, desde luego, pero en Hokkaido el frío era algo bastante normal y eso no le impediría salir. Se puso una sudadera, conectó los audífonos al celular y luego de ajustarse los anteojos y amarrarse el cabello en una coleta, salió de la casa y comenzó a trotar en dirección a la preparatoria Furano. Le tomaría alrededor de media hora ir y volver de su vieja escuela, lo cual era perfecto ya que le daba tiempo de regresar a casa y prepararse para su primer día de trabajo.

Mientras atravesaba las calles, escuchando una canción que le gustaba mucho, la muchacha sonrió al sentirse bastante bien. No podía creer que apenas un par de meses atrás se hubiera recibido como contable. Le había costado trabajo convencer a sus padres de permitirle estudiar en la universidad de comercio de Hokkaido en Sapporo, ya que ellos querían enviarla a estudiar una carrera más larga a Tokio, aunque al final aceptaron su decisión. No envidiaba a sus otras amigas que aún tenían un par de semestres más para terminar la carrera, ya que al haber terminado antes, tuvo la ventaja de poder empezar a trabajar primero y eso era lo que le importaba. Haber logrado conseguir empleo en donde ella quería era un beneficio adicional del cual se sentía bastante complacida. Claro que para obtener esa posición también había tenido que vencer la oposición de su padre y además…

— ¡Señorita Machida, muy buen día!

Ella se detuvo, se limpió el sudor, se quitó los audífonos y le sonrió al entrenador Kurata, que estaba de pie en la entrada de la preparatoria Furano—. Hola entrenador, hace mucho que no lo veía. ¿Cómo está?

—Bastante bien, ¿y usted, ya terminó la universidad?

—Sí, hace poco, y hoy empiezo a trabajar como auxiliar contable— contestó feliz Machiko.

—Pues muchas felicidades, Machida.

—Gracias entrenador— la joven se ajustó sus anteojos y se inclinó para despedirse—. Lamento despedirme tan rápido, pero hoy es mi primer día y no quiero llegar tarde. Que tenga un buen día, entrenador Kurata. Quizás lo vea en otra ocasión

El entrenador asintió y observó en silencio mientras la muchacha se alejaba a trote, recordando los días en que Machiko y Yoshiko, ambas inseparables, le ayudaban con el manejo del equipo de futbol de la secundaria y luego de la preparatoria. Eso le recordó que el Consadole jugaba ese día por la tarde, y se lamentó que por cuestiones de trabajo no podría ir a ver al que había sido su jugador estrella en el bachillerato: Hikaru Matsuyama.

— ¡Qué mujer!— opinó un muchacho detrás del entrenador—, ¡Si al menos las maestras de la preparatoria estuvieran tan bien!

— ¿Y le viste los senos? Aunque traía esa sudadera te apuesto que las tiene grandes como melones— dijo otro.

— ¡La señorita Machida se graduó de esta preparatoria y fue asistente del club de futbol durante varios años, así que tengan más respeto! — Demandó el entrenador Kurata, que se había girado para encontrarse con que esos comentarios de mal gusto fueron hechos por dos de sus jugadores, algo que le molestó bastante—. ¡Tendrán entrenamiento extra durante una semana, así aprenderán a no faltarle el respeto a las mujeres!

=0=

Machiko miró la entrada del almacén y sonrió al leer el letrero sobre las amplias puertas: " _Almacén de maderas Machida_ ". Desde que era pequeña siempre quiso trabajar en el negocio de la familia. Su hermano mayor ya trabajaba allí como asistente en el área de transporte de mercancías, ya que su papá le había dejado en claro que si quería heredar el negocio, tendría que empezar desde abajo para conocer todo lo relacionado al comercio de maderas. Claro que a su hermano eso no le molestaba, ya que él amaba el almacén incluso más que ella misma.

Y desde luego, su hermano ya la estaba esperando en la entrada, recargado en una de las camionetas amarillas que distinguían el negocio familiar.

—Hermanita, bienvenida al trabajo— saludó—, espero que estés lista para tu primer día bajo las órdenes de papá.

—Hola, Kazuki, desde luego que lo estoy— contestó ella, acercándose a su hermano—, ¿cómo está Yuiko?

—Te informo que tú sobrina está bastante bien— sonrió él—, es su tercer día en el jardín de niños.

—Apuesto que está feliz de que su madre es la maestra— rió Machiko, recordando que su cuñada, Reika, trabajaba en el kindergarten—. Hablando de otra cosa, ¿ya llegó papá?

—Sí, y está de un humor…— Kazuki suspiró—, no le agrada todavía la idea de que trabajes en el almacén.

—Pero si sólo voy a ayudar a la señora Furuhata con la contabilidad y los inventarios— se quejó Machiko—, no me volveré a pegar en la cabeza con un tablón, ¡además eso pasó cuando estaba en primaria! No sé por qué papá no lo ha olvidado.

—Es que eres su princesa y no quiere que nada te lastime— se rió Kazuki—. Compadezco al pobre idiota que se case contigo; si te llega a tratar mal, ¡papá lo hará sushi y se lo comerá con sake!

Machiko le dio un coscorrón a su hermano—, no hagas bromas… conociéndolo eso es algo muy posible.

—Corrijo mis palabras— rió él mientras se frotaba la cabeza—, con ese carácter agresivo nunca conseguirás novio.

—Oh. ¡Muérdete la lengua!— sonrió ella mientras le hacía un gesto a su hermano—. Te veo luego, iré a buscar a papá.

—Oye, Machi—, llamó Kazuki—, los muchachos y yo iremos a ver jugar al Consadole esta tarde, pero Takei no podrá ir y nos queda un boleto… ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—Si no me piden que me quede más tarde iré con gusto—. Aceptó ella—, hace mucho que no veo jugar a Hikaru y a Oda. ¡Gracias!

Kazuki asintió y miró a su hermana entrar en las oficinas del almacén. Había apoyado los deseos de Machiko de trabajar en el negocio de la familia y le daba mucho gusto tenerla por fin allí. Sabía que ella haría un buen trabajo, y pensaba que la contabilidad del almacén quedaría en muy buenas manos cuando se retirara la señora Furuhata. Complacido, el muchacho revisó la carga de la camioneta por tercera vez y fue a firmar la orden de salida, pues quería ir a entregar la madera de una vez y estar de regreso antes de mediodía.

=0=

El Sapporo Dome era un imponente estadio techado con una capacidad para más de 42,000 espectadores, y aunque mucha gente lo consideraba como el hogar de los Hokkaido Ham Fighters, el equipo de beisbol local, para Machiko era el estadio del Consadole, su equipo de futbol favorito ya que Hikaru y Oda jugaban allí, y ella se había ocupado de ir a verlos jugar cada que le era posible. Si bien era cierto que no había tenido contacto con ninguno de los dos desde la preparatoria, a Machiko le gustaba apoyarlos pues aún los consideraba sus amigos. Esa tarde jugaban contra los Urawa Red Diamonds, y ella sabía bien que Hikaru tomaría el partido bastante en serio, pues se enfrentaría al as indiscutible del Urawa: Takeshi Sawada.

—No me dijiste que conseguiste lugares en primera fila— observó feliz Machiko—, ¡La vista es genial!

—Así es, desde aquí veremos la acción muy de cerca— dijo Kazuki—. Y el partido será interesante hoy. Matsuyama mantiene una fuerte rivalidad con Sawada desde el torneo pasado.

—Lo sé y no me sorprende— dijo Machiko, quien recordaba haber escuchado en la preparatoria que por solidaridad con su mejor amigo, Takeshi Sawada consideraba a cualquier rival de Hyuga Kojiro como propio.

Olvidándose de eso y disponiéndose a disfrutar el partido, la joven Machida miró rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando a cierta mujer de cabello castaño en las gradas pero no logró encontrarla. Era una pena, ya que nunca había visto a Yoshiko en los partidos de Hikaru.

 _Más tarde…_

Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para terminar el partido y el Consadole llevaba la ventaj en el marcador gracias a una jugada de Matsuyama y Oda en el primer tiempo, pues la pareja estrella del equipo local había logrado pasar por la defensa de la escuadra visitante, lo que le permitió a Hikaru usar su tiro especial, el Eagle Shot, para anotar desde fuera del área. Desafortunadamente ya no habían podido hacer ninguna anotación más. Como era de esperarse, Sawada había organizado a la perfección la defensa del Urawa, neutralizando a todos los jugadores contrarios y dejando a Matsuyama solo y sin acceso al balón, una estrategia útil para evitar recibir otro gol, pero no para empatar.

—Tenemos qué anotar— murmuró Takeshi, observando a Hikaru robar el balón a uno de sus delanteros para inmediatamente lanzarse al ataque—. No importa ya si perdemos, vamos mejor en la tabla general y no nos afectará mucho… ¡pero no puedo dejar que Hikaru nos derrote sin meterle al menos un gol al Consadole!

Mirando a su alrededor, Takeshi decidió con rapidez qué hacer y realizó una rápida señal a tres de sus compañeros en medio campo para que cercaran de inmediato a Matsuyama y así obligarlo a hacer un pase o intentar usar el Eagle Shot, lo cual le permitiría aplicar el resto de su plan.

Matsuyama tenía que admitir que Sawada, a pesar de no ser el capitán, se había convertido en el corazón de los Red Diamonds; era gracias a Takeshi que el Urawa sólo había recibido un gol, pues su capacidad de organizar a su equipo rivalizaba con la suya, y eso le limitaba mucho las opciones. Debido a eso, decidió que tendría que tomar las cosas en sus propias manos si quería dejar la victoria asegurada. No quería terminar con un empate. Por eso, cuando tuvo oportunidad, tomó el balón y se lanzó al ataque, sabiendo que podría hacer un pase y triangular con Oda en cuanto fuera necesario. Lo que no esperaba era que tres jugadores del Urawa lo cercaran de inmediato, intentando quitarle el esférico al mismo tiempo que le impedían avanzar. Hikaru era un experto controlando el balón, por lo que no había modo de que lo perdiera, pero no podía seguir adelante y eso era muy inconveniente.

Una rápida mirada a la izquierda le permitió ver que Oda estaba libre. Bien, sólo tendría que hacerle un pase a Oda y podrían volver a triangular para llegar hasta el área de los Red Diamonds. Dispuesto a realizar esa estrategia, Matsuyama dio un rápido giro y lanzó un pase perfecto hacia su compañero, aprovechando el desconcierto de los defensas rivales para correr hacia la portería, confiado en que podrían volver a anotar.

Fue entonces que Takeshi entró en acción. Había anticipado perfectamente la estrategia de Matsuyama y no tuvo problemas para interceptar el pase y avanzar con una habilidad envidiable hacia la portería del Consadole. Hikaru reaccionó de inmediato y se lanzó detrás de Sawada lo más rápido que pudo y lo alcanzó cuando entró al área.

— ¡Fuiste muy listo, Takeshi, pero no te dejaré anotar! — exclamó Hikaru, preparándose para deslizarse y robarle el balón a su adversario.

Pero Sawada no respondió, en lugar de eso disminuyó la velocidad y cuando Matsuyama estuvo justo tras de él, se giró a la derecha con todo y balón para esquivar al as del Consadole, luego avanzó un paso y disparó a la portería usando un tiro especial que Hikaru conocía bastante bien.

"¿ _El Tiger Shot de Hyuga_?" Observó sorprendido Matsuyama, que no pudo hacer más que mirar cómo el balón se incrustaba en la red de su equipo. El partido estaba empatado, y ya sólo quedaban tres minutos de juego.

— ¿Cómo carajos aprendiste a hacer eso? — Preguntó Hikaru, mirando al joven Sawada con atención, aceptando que subestimó a su joven rival y que su respeto por él había aumentado.

—Me tomó meses— respondió Takeshi—, pero la práctica valió la pena. Ahora yo también puedo anotar desde cualquier ángulo, Matsuyama.

—Pues te felicito, fue una jugada magnífica. Pero debes saber que esto sólo hace las cosas más interesantes— contestó Hikaru. Había analizado ya la versión del Tiger Shot que había usado Sawada y estaba seguro de una cosa: No era ni tan potente ni tan rápido como el de Hyuga, pero parecía ser más preciso. Tenía lógica, Takeshi no era tan fuerte como Kojiro, así que debió substituir potencia y rapidez por exactitud y destreza. A su modo, su tiro era tan temible como el original.

Sawada asintió complacido, no era algo común que pudiera impresionar a alguno de los jugadores estrella de la selección y disfrutaba mucho cuando conseguía hacerlo—. Gracias, Matsuyama, y tienes razón. Será muy interesante.

—No has logrado duplicar el tiro de Hyuga— dijo Hikaru entonces—. Le falta la fuerza y velocidad de un tigre… pero tiene la precisión y técnica de un lince… llámalo Lynx shot. No suena tan mal, ¿no te parece?

Takeshi sonrió, ya se imaginaba que Matsuyama lograría identificar los detalles de su versión del tiro especial de Hyuga con facilidad. Por otro lado, le gustaba el nombre con el que había bautizado esta técnica—. Lynx shot… me agrada, Hikaru. ¡Gracias!

Terminado este corto intercambio, Takeshi regresó a su posición, mientras que Hikaru se acercó a sus compañeros para reorganizarse y poder romper el empate.

 _Mientras, en las gradas…_

Machiko estaba lívida. Gracias a lo que aprendió de fútbol podía entender que la jugada de Takeshi Sawada había sido algo extraordinario, y sabía muy bien que esto podría sellar la derrota del Consadole. Su hermano y los otros muchachos del almacén estaban participando en los gritos de la porra, pero no le parecía que entendieran la gravedad del asunto. Preocupada, su mirada se fijó en Matsuyama, si bien era cierto que estaba a más de quince metros de distancia, le parecía que Hikaru estaba nervioso y eso no era bueno para el equipo, así que decidió tomar cartas directamente en el asunto, aún y cuando sabía que sería inútil.

— ¡Oye, Hikaru, no dejes que esto te desanime! — Gritó la muchacha con todas sus fuerzas aprovechando un momento en que la porra hizo una pausa—, ¡Ve y demuestra lo que los jugadores de Hokkaido pueden hacer!

 _En la cancha…_

Hikaru logró escuchar esas palabras y volteó a su derecha, extrañado ya que en primer lugar era raro que los fans lo llamaran por su nombre y en segundo, porque la voz le parecía familiar. Una rápida mirada le permitió encontrar a una mujer que se había puesto de pie y se apoyaba en el barandal que separaba los asientos de primera fila de la cancha. ¿La había visto antes?

— ¡No te distraigas conmigo, capitán! — Le gritó ella mientras levantaba el puño derecho—, ¡ve y gana el partido!

"¿ _Capitán_?" Matsuyama le dedicó una última mirada a la muchacha: llevaba coleta, grandes lentes "… ¿ _Es Machida_?"

Sí, definitivamente era Machiko Machida. Nadie más lo llamaría capitán en ese momento. Saber que una de las asistentes del Furano estaba en el público hizo que Matsuyama recuperara los ánimos de inmediato, pues eso le hizo recordar a Yoshiko. Sí, Machida tenía razón. Era hora de ganar el partido.

— ¡Oda, es nuestro turno de anotar, vamos! — ordenó Hikaru una vez que el balón estuvo de nuevo en juego y en su posesión.

Con bríos renovados, Hikaru Matsuyama se lanzó adelante, aprovechando cada segundo en lo que sería la última jugada del partido. Como esperaba, Takeshi le había preparado una defensa que demostró ser dura como el acero, pero Matsuyama era experto en el juego de equipo, y por medio de una serie de pases logró atravesar la muralla de los Red Diamonds.

— ¡No dejaré que anotes!— Declaró Takeshi cuando Hikaru se acercó a él.

—Me encantaría medirme contigo otra vez hoy, Sawada— le dijo Matsuyama con una sonrisa—, pero ya no queda tiempo para eso… ¡Oda, es toda tuya!

Y antes de que Takeshi lograra reaccionar, Hikaru realizó un pase veloz como el rayo en dirección de su compañero de equipo. El pase era perfecto y Oda sólo tuvo que realizar un remate con la pierna derecha el cual encontró su camino a través del portero para llegar a la red. Justo entonces sonó el silbatazo final. Gracias a la última jugada organizada por Hikaru Matsuyama, el Consadole se llevó la victoria con un marcador de 2 a 1.

—Te felicito, Matsuyama— dijo Takeshi, ofreciéndole la mano a su rival—, en verdad pensé que intentarías anotar.

—Estuve tentado a hacerlo… si hubiera tenido más tiempo tal vez lo habría intentado— admitió Hikaru mientras estrechaba la mano que le ofrecía el joven Sawada—. Yo también debo felicitarte, no creí que mejorarías tanto desde el torneo anterior, de verdad me hiciste sudar.

—Te lo agradezco, y te prometo que la próxima vez venceremos al Consadole.

—Quizás— dijo Matsuyama—, pero sin importar el resultado, enfrentarte de nuevo será fantástico.

=0=

 _Un par de días después…_

Hikaru Matsuyama estacionó su automóvil y al bajar observó con atención el negocio al otro lado de la calle: el Almacén de maderas de la familia Machida. Lo había visitado un par de veces en la preparatoria, cuando el padre de Machiko les donó el material para reparar la bodega del club de futbol luego de que una fuerte nevada la arruinara. El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello y respiró profundamente. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella, casi cinco años. Pero Hikaru estaba convencido de que las palabras de Machiko durante el partido habían sido lo que necesitó en ese momento para recuperar al máximo el deseo de ganar el juego en tiempo ordinario.

—Así que no tiene nada de malo venir a preguntar la dirección de su casa o cómo contactarla y así darle las gracias por su apoyo—, murmuró el joven Matsuyama. A fin de cuentas, ya había decidido esa mañana pasar al Almacén de los Machida justo para hacer eso.

Con paso decidido, el jugador del Consadole Sapporo cruzó la calle y atravesó las amplias puertas del almacén. Tuvo suerte, pues la primera persona que se encontró fue a Takahiro Machida, el padre de Machiko.

— ¡Matsuyama! — Saludó el señor Machida al reconocerlo—, ¿Qué te trae por aquí después de tanto tiempo?

 _Un poco después…_

Machiko entró al almacén cargando dos bolsas de plástico, esperando no haber olvidado nada de la tienda. La señora Furuhata y las dos secretarias le habían encargado varias cosas y como no hizo una lista antes de salir, temía que se le hubiera escapado algo. Lo que no se imaginó, sin embargo, fue encontrar a _todos_ los trabajadores del almacén posando para una fotografía frente a uno de los camiones del almacén, y mucho menos que al centro del grupo estuvieran su padre y su hermano junto a nada más y nada menos que Hikaru Matsuyama. La persona tomando la fotografía era el cocinero del puesto de okonomiyaki que siempre se detenía a mediodía afuera del almacén.

—Y listo, la foto ya está— anunció entonces el vendedor de okonomiyaki, que le llevó la cámara al señor Machida.

—Está perfecta, ¡muchas gracias! Irá directo a la pared de mi oficina.

Machiko miró desconcertada cómo los otros trabajadores del almacén regresaban a sus labores y aprovechó para entregarle las cosas a la señora Furuhata cuando pasó frente a ella, no la siguió ya que Hiakru la llamó, aunque no pudo responderle ya que su padre se acercó y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le mostró al joven futbolista la cámara para que pudiera ver la fotografía.

—Te lo agradezco, muchacho— dijo el dueño del almacén sin ocultar su alegría—, nunca está de más un recuerdo con el mejor atleta que ha dado la isla, será un honor tenerla en mi despacho.

—Me halaga demasiado, señor. Pero yo…

—Me agradan los hombres modestos—, interrumpió el señor Machida. Mirando a su hija, que parecía estar debatiéndose entre decir algo o huir del almacén, al fin entendió que la interrumpía, por lo que decidió retirarse. El vendedor de maderas no tenía problema con Hikaru, pues lo conocía de años y sabía que sería amable con su querida princesa—. Muy bien, los dejo platicar. Estaré en mi despacho por si necesitan algo, muchachos.

—Matsuyama— dijo Machiko una vez que su padre entró a su oficina—, veo que mi padre y mi hermano te obligaron a tomarte una foto con todo nuestro personal.

—No pasa nada, es normal que los fans quieran algo así, no me molesta— le aseguró Hikaru—, ¿cómo estás, Machida? No hablábamos desde que terminamos la preparatoria.

—Pues… empecé a trabajar aquí ayer como auxiliar contable— dijo ella—, terminé la universidad hace un par de meses y… creo que es todo. Estoy bien, me gusta estar aquí.

—Oh, ya veo…— Hikaru esperó pero ella simplemente se limitó a observarlo sin decir más, por lo que agregó—, Te escuché ayer en el estadio.

—Lo sé, perdona por haberte gritado así… es sólo que no quería que perdieran el partido.

—No te disculpes, lo que dijiste me animó a luchar hasta el último segundo— dijo él, que entonces bajó la voz—, me duele admitirlo pero ya había decidido dejar que el juego terminara en empate para poder ganar en el tiempo extra. Si no me hubieras animado…

—Lo único que hice fue llamarte ' _capitán_ ' como cuando estábamos en secundaria y preparatoria, Matsuyama.

—Lo sé, pero eso me hizo recordar a Yoshiko y…

— ¿Cómo está ella? — preguntó Machiko de repente. Hacía años que no sabía nada de su amiga y le agradaría mucho poder verla una vez más—. ¿Aún no regresa de los Estados Unidos?

—No, todavía no— suspiró Hikaru, recordando que los padres de Yoshiko le habían pedido que por lo menos viviera con ellos mientras estudiaba la universidad. El problema era que eso implicaba que ella tuviera que pasar cinco años en California.

—Lo lamento, sabía que iría a vivir un tiempo con sus padres, pero pensé que ya había regresado a Hokkaido. De hecho me sorprende que todavía no se hayan casado.

Hikaru se sonrojó y sonrió nervioso—. Pues… la verdad pienso pedírselo cuando venga de visita el mes próximo. Ya está en su último semestre de administración y ella piensa volver a Japón en cuanto tenga el título. En verdad espero que acepte.

—Yoshiko aceptará de inmediato, te lo aseguro— sonrió Machiko—, Tráela aquí cuando esté de visita, me gustaría mucho platicar con ella.

—Prometido— dijo Matsuyama, que entonces fue interrumpido por la alarma de su reloj, la cual apagó de inmediato con una expresión de pena—, lo siento, tengo que ir a entrenar.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo— sonrió ella—, en verdad aprecio que hayas venido a saludar.

Hikaru asintió y se inclinó para despedirse—, fue bueno verte de nuevo, Machida. Hasta pronto.

El muchacho avanzó hacia la salida del almacén, pero se detuvo de pronto y se giró para mirar a Machiko. Hacía mucho que no platicaba con alguien que no fuera parte del Consadole o que estuviera relacionado con el futbol, y además se sintió invadir repentinamente por una ola de nostalgia que le hizo desear hablar un poco más de los días de preparatoria con alguien conocido.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café mañana por la tarde? — invitó, seguro de que una plática tranquila era todo lo que le hacía falta para dejar atrás la melancolía por la preparatoria que parecía haberlo atrapado.

—… ¿Me estás invitando a salir, Matsuyama? — Dijo Machiko levantando una ceja—, ¿Para qué?

—Platicar de los viejos días en el bachillerato, y ponernos al corriente, si te parece. Además de Oda, eres la única compañera con la que aún tengo amistad. ¿Qué dices?

Machiko se mantuvo en silencio mientras meditaba la invitación hasta que al final pensó que no tenía nada de malo. Sólo tomarían café y conversarían un poco. Era perfectamente aceptable y no le estaría causando problemas a Yoshiko. Tomada su decisión, asintió—, Está bien, Hikaru. ¿Dónde nos veremos?

—No he pensado en dónde— admitió Hikaru, sonriendo apenado—, pero dame tu teléfono y te diré el lugar más tarde…

=0=

Machiko se miró nerviosa en el espejo y se giró para mirarse otra vez. Llevaba jeans, una camisa de manga larga y una chamarra, lo usual para un día no tan frío. La chamarra gris no le gustó así que la cambió por una de color azul y juzgó que con eso su atuendo ya estaba completo. Consideró ponerse maquillaje, pero al final sólo se usó un discreto labial de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el natural de sus labios. No iba a una cita, así que no era necesario usar rubor ni sombra, sólo labial estaría bien. Examinó una vez más su reflejo y sonrió satisfecha, se veía bien, o eso pensaba.

La muchacha miró su reloj y descubrió que le quedaban sólo veinticinco minutos para llegar al café donde había quedado de verse con Matsuyama, por lo que tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación. Bajó al recibidor y consideró pedirle a su madre que la llevara pero cambió de opinión, podría tomar el autobús en la siguiente esquina y llegar con cinco minutos de sobra si no había contratiempos.

—Vuelvo más tarde— avisó, y luego de recibir un _'cuídate'_ de su madre, salió de la casa.

Escaleras arriba, en la habitación de Machiko, su gata, Momen, saltó a la cama de su dueña y se acurrucó en la almohada junto a un portarretratos que su ama había dejado allí. La fotografía en el cuadro junto al que se echó a dormir la elegante felina blanca mostraba a Machiko y a Yoshiko tomadas cada una de un brazo de Hikaru Matsuyama. Los tres sostenían diplomas y sonreían para la cámara, pues la foto había sido tomada el día en que el trío se había graduado de la preparatoria…

=0=

Notas:

Pues al final me he decidido a escribir una historia anexa a Destruyendo a Sanae, aunque la conexión que hay entre las dos historias es prácticamente mínima. Los personajes principales aquí son, como ya podrán imaginar, Hikaru, Yoshiko y Machiko.

En caso de que la hayan olvidado, Machiko es la otra asistente del Furano, la amiga de Yoshiko que siempre está animándola a que se le declare a Hikaru.

¿Qué es lo que pasará en la historia? Bueno, eso lo sabrán conforme vayan avanzando las cosas, pues esta historia sólo contará de seis capítulos, pero si quieren aventurar alguna idea, pueden dejarla en sus reviews.

Por cierto que al final no me pude resistir y he escrito una escena dedicada a un partido de soccer, aunque esto es para lograr dos cosas: 1) me sirve de práctica para algo que pasará en Destruyendo a Sanae y, 2) Me permitió darle al buen Takeshi un tiro especial. Creo que el muchacho se merece uno también y me parece lógico que tarde o temprano intentaría desarrollarlo así que… ¿pues qué mejor que su propia versión del Tiger Shot? Pienso que tiene sentido que Takeshi usaría como base la técnica de Kojiro para crear la suya.

Gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia.


	2. Capítulo 2

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

Un Jazmín entre las zarzas.

Capítulo 2

Por

Y. Honey

=0=

 _Las flores de Jazmín también se usan para preparar una infusión cuya base es el té verde._

=0=

La muchacha se ajustó la chamarra ya que una ráfaga de viento le había helado el cuello. Miró con un poco de envidia a su acompañante, quien llevaba una bufanda que lo protegía del frío y se lamentó por haber pensado que no necesitaría una, pues nunca imaginó que la temperatura descendería tanto. Levantó la vista, observando la manera en que las farolas del parque por el que habían decidido cortar camino iluminaban el andador a través de las ramas de los árboles que lo cercaban y decidió que era una bonita vista, aunque pensaba que sería más apreciable si hiciera menos frío.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó él, notando que la muchacha había cruzado los brazos y encogido los hombros. No le sorprendía, la chamarra que llevaba quizás era bonita, pero también era muy delgada.

—Sí, no me pasa nada— respondió ella—, no te preocupes por mí, Matsuyama.

—Prefiero preocuparme— dijo él, extendiéndole su bufanda—. Póntela, Machida. No quiero que te resfríes.

Machiko miró la prenda y dudó. Le parecía que usar algo de Hikaru sería una traición a Yoshiko.

—Por favor, acéptala— insistió el muchacho—, ¿qué clase de amigo sería si no te ayudo?

—Pero… te enfriarás, y…

—Yo tolero este clima mejor que tú— declaró el jugador del Consadole, quien al entender que ella no tomaría la prenda se decidió a ponérsela sobre los hombros él mismo—, listo. Así estarás mejor. Me la podrás devolver cuando lleguemos a tu casa.

—… Sí, g-gracias— dijo ella mientras se envolvía con la bufanda, intentando sin éxito ignorar el aroma de su loción o el hecho de que la prenda aún seguía ligeramente tibia gracias al calor corporal de Matsuyama.

—Hay un puesto de fideos al otro lado del parque, ¿sabes?— dijo entonces el futbolista mientras se abotonaba su chaqueta—, se me antoja un plato. ¿Me acompañas?

—Pero si acabamos de salir del café.

—Yo no comí nada— le recordó él—, y un café con leche no es suficiente para mi… además tú tampoco comiste, sólo te tomaste esa cosa rara.

—Té chai de manzana con canela en leche descremada— dijo ella fingiendo indignación—, y no es una cosa rara. Debiste probarlo cuando te lo ofrecí.

—De acuerdo, no es una cosa rara, es sólo que no me gustan esas bebidas tan dulces. Quizás la próxima vez.

— ¿La… la próxima vez? — Machiko parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Matsuyama quería verla otra vez?

— ¿Por qué no? — Dijo él, ocupado en pensar cómo pediría sus fideos—. Podemos organizar algo que hacer los tres juntos cuando Yoshiko esté aquí; y también me puedes ayudar a planear algunas citas con ella, apuesto que tú conoces buenos lugares a dónde llevarla.

—Supongo que tienes razón— la muchacha se tranquilizó al escuchar esas palabras, le gustaba confirmar que Matsuyama era leal a Yoshiko y se sintió ligeramente culpable por pensar cosas tontas—. Pues en ese caso sí me agradaría volver a salir a platicar contigo.

—Excelente— sonrió él—, ¿ya podemos ir por un tazón de ramen?

—No dejarás de insistir, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, tengo hambre— dijo Matsuyama—. Vamos, Machiko… no comas nada si no quieres, pero al menos acompáñame, no quiero cenar solo esta noche.

La había llamado por su nombre. Matsuyama no había hecho eso desde la preparatoria y ese detalle fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír y convencerla de ir con él—. Tú ganas, Hikaru, vamos por tus fideos.

=0=

Kazumasa Oda se acomodó el cabello y salió de los baños del bar. El resto del equipo seguía en las mesas celebrando la victoria del partido de ese día en contra del Avispa Fukuoka, y la fiesta seguramente se alargaría un par de horas más ya que como no se habían reunido así en semanas el equipo en verdad quería festejar. Luego de una rápida mirada se dio cuenta de que Matsuyama ya no estaba con el grupo, sino que se había ido a sentar a la barra. Eso era algo raro. Matsuyama casi no bebía, pero nunca se alejaba de los demás. Aunque al pensarlo bien, Oda se dio cuenta de que en varias ocasiones durante los últimos quince días Hikaru se había mostrado algo ausente con él y los otros jugadores del Consadole.

—Veo que estás aprendiendo a ser un solitario—, comentó Oda mientras se sentaba en el banco junto al de Matsuyama—, ¿en qué piensas?

—En que Sano y Jito casi nos vencen hoy— respondió Hikaru—. Y en otras cosas también…

—Ah, sí, ese par…— Oda pidió una cerveza y asintió al recordar el juego—, son bastante duros. Jito en particular es un maldito tanque, al menos pudimos pasarlo mientras tú mantenías ocupado a Sano.

—El torneo pasado nos ganaron en cuartos— recordó Matsuyama, sonriendo mientras se echaba un par de frituras a la boca—, hemos mejorado y eso me da gusto.

—Sí, ahora somos mejores como equipo, por eso es raro que no estés con los demás.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy pensando— dijo Hikaru.

Oda recibió su bebida y le dio un trago mientras observaba a su mejor amigo. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, pues no era normal que Hikaru fuera tan evasivo con él. Luego de repasar sus opciones, recordó que Hikaru había mirado con insistencia al público luego de sus dos anotaciones. Había seguido la mirada de su amigo y al acordarse de quién estaba en las gradas logró entender lo que pasaba con Matsuyama.

—Estás pensando en Machida— afirmó entonces—. Me dijiste que la buscaste hace un par de semanas para saludarla. Has seguido viéndola, ¿verdad? Es por eso que ya casi no te quedas en el club luego de los entrenamientos.

—Sí, pero… es porque me está ayudando con algunas cosas— dijo Hikaru, sonando un poco defensivo ante el tono acusatorio de su amigo—. Y no tiene nada de malo que hable con ella, deberías de salir con nosotros alguna vez.

—No, gracias. No me gustaría molestarla.

Hikaru recordó entonces que Machiko y Oda no se llevaron muy bien después de la secundaria, aunque ignoraba la razón por la que su amistad se había enfriado. Machiko le contó que sí consideraba a Oda su amigo, aunque no había dado muestras de querer volver a verlo en ningún momento—. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?

—Pues… la invité a salir para pedirle que fuera mi novia. Pensé que si tú salías con una de las asistentes del club de futbol yo podría salir con la otra y los cuatro haríamos un grupo genial— confesó Oda luego de darle un largo trago a su cerveza—. Pero las cosas no funcionaron.

—Parece que su noviazgo es una historia interesante— comentó Matsuyama, sorprendido ante esta revelación ya que Oda nunca le había dicho que salió con Machiko.

—No fuimos novios. Ella terminó conmigo en la primera cita.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Hikaru con interés—. No me imagino por qué te rechazó.

—Eso ni yo lo sé— murmuró el otro, concentrándose en la bebida frente a él.

— ¿Podrías decirme? Entiendo si no quieres hacerlo, pero…

—…Está bien, te contaré. Pero sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo— aceptó Oda, sabiendo que Matsuyama no se burlaría de él—. Había llevado a Machiko al cine y después fuimos a una zona apartada en un parque. Allí fue donde le pedí que fuera mi novia.

— ¿Y?

El joven Kazumasa se terminó la cerveza y miró pensativo el fondo de su tarro—. Pues nada, me dijo que no podía ser mi novia porque ya le gustaba otra persona… aunque nunca supe quién.

Hikaru sintió una leve presión en el pecho al escuchar la historia y por un momento se preguntó por qué, pero al notar la expresión vacía en el rostro de Oda esa sensación desapareció y fue remplazada por honesta preocupación. Ahora entendía porque Machiko estuvo distante con Kazumasa durante toda la preparatoria, y parecía que ese rechazo aún perseguía sus recuerdos—. Oye, lamento que te pasara eso.

El joven Kazumasa sonrió—. No te preocupes, pasó hace años y sabes que estoy muy contento con Midori.

Hikaru asintió, recordando a la bonita novia de Oda—. Es cierto. ¿Ya van a cumplir dos años?

—Así es, dos años ya— dijo Oda—, y sabes que serás mi padrino en la boda cuando se lo proponga, ¿verdad?

—Me ofendería si no me lo pidieras— sonrió Hikaru.

=0=

 _Algunos días más tarde…_

Hikaru metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras avanzaba por el centro comercial. Pasó frente una sucursal de la tienda de deportes SK y sonrió al ver el poster de la selección Japonesa en la vitrina. Siguió caminando y mirando los distintos locales mientras pensaba, no por primera vez, en invertir en algún negocio. No sería futbolista para siempre y tenía que considerar otras opciones; una era ser entrenador como le sugería Misugi, pero eso no le llamaba la atención. También podría ser abogado como su padre y sus tíos, y podía admitir que la carrera de leyes no le desagradaba, pero estudiar derecho sería duro y le impediría concentrarse en jugar futbol, lo cual era un gran inconveniente.

—Esto es algo en lo que Oda sí tiene suerte— murmuró Hikaru, recordando que la familia de su amigo tenía una posada tradicional cerca del lago Toya y les iba bastante bien. Gracias a eso el futuro de Oda estaba más que asegurado, ya que él se encargaría del negocio familiar cuando se retirara del futbol—. Supongo que nunca es tarde para empezar a estudiar leyes…

Ocupado con esas preocupaciones, el joven Matsuyama llegó al restaurante de crepas que estaba buscando y se detuvo en la entrada, preguntándose si la comida era buena allí o si sería mejor ir a otra parte. Las crepas no le gustaban mucho, y dudaba que traer a Yoshiko sería buena idea.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Hikaru se giró para encontrarse con Machiko, que había llegado por detrás y lo había sorprendido. Al mirarla se dio cuenta de dos cosas. No llevaba anteojos y se había soltado el cabello. El muchacho parpadeó y miró en otra dirección para no incomodar a su amiga, aunque tenía que admitir que con esos pequeños cambios Machiko se veía totalmente diferente, bastante bien incluso.

—Sólo me preguntaba si a Yoshiko en verdad le gustaría venir a comer aquí.

—No lo sabrás si no entras al restaurante— dijo ella—, así que entremos, una crepa no te hará daño.

 _Un poco después…_

Hikaru debía admitir que el ambiente del lugar no le desagradaba, pues era tranquilo y a pesar de estar en medio del centro comercial se podía conversar con relativa privacidad, algo que para él era importante. Aún estaban esperando su comida, pero por lo menos el café estaba bastante bien.

—Te has soltado el cabello— dijo él entonces, sucumbiendo a la curiosidad—, y no llevas lentes. ¿Alguna razón?

—Es que un compañero de la universidad me invitó a salir hoy, lo veré en un par de horas— explicó Machiko—, así que me he puesto lentes de contacto y pensé que valía la pena intentar algo distinto con mi cabello. ¿Qué te parece?

—Oh…— Hikaru miró por la ventana y luego tomó un sorbo de café—. Era por eso… pues te ves bien, Machida. Estoy seguro de que a él le gustará bastante.

—Eso espero— dijo ella, sin mencionar que la razón por la que había aceptado la invitación era porque le remordía la conciencia haber estado viéndose de este modo con Matsuyama y quería encontrar algo que le permitiera alejarse un poco de él, en especial porque Yoshiko volvería a Japón en un par de días y no quería hacer mal tercio.

—Entonces… ¿no tienes novio? — preguntó Hikaru luego de unos minutos de silencio. Nunca habían tocado este tema, pero la idea de que Machiko saliera con alguien lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, aunque razonó que se debía a que no deseaba causarle problemas de pareja.

—No tengo novio desde la universidad— dijo ella, un poco extrañada por la pregunta.

— ¿Quién fue el afortunado? — Matsuyama se apenó por la pregunta al notar la sorprendida expresión de Machiko, y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Oda unos días antes, ya que el tema era similar—. Lamento incomodarte, no me cuentes si no tienes ganas de hacerlo.

—No me molesta. Se llamaba Akudo Hirai— contestó ella—, es algo mayor que yo, incluso se graduó dos años antes. No lo he visto desde entonces, aunque escuché que se mudó a Tokio y trabaja en un banco.

—Ya veo… ¿y qué hay del que te invitó a salir hoy?

—Oh… él se llama Gunpei y fue por la mañana a nuestro almacén a comprar material para su negocio— dijo Machiko que entonces agregó en tono de broma—. Tal vez cree que le haremos descuento por invitarme.

—Pues… espero que te la pases bien— comentó Hikaru. Pensaba decir algo más, pero el mesero finalmente llegó con las crepas, por lo que decidió concentrarse en comer y luego cambiar de tema.

=0=

Hikaru Matsuyama recorrió por tercera vez la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Narita, dándose cuenta de que había llegado demasiado temprano. Aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para que llegara el vuelo de Yoshiko y no tenía mucho en qué entretenerse además de andar de aquí para allá. Sin saber qué hacer, el muchacho sacó su teléfono y consideró jugar tetris un rato, pero en lugar de eso terminó marcando un número en particular. Esperó un poco y suspiró más tranquilo cuando recibió una respuesta.

" _Hola Matsuyama,_ " saludó Machiko al otro lado de la línea. " _¿Ya llegó Yoshiko?_ "

—Todavía no, parece que su vuelo se retrasó— respondió él, feliz de no tener qué pasar el rato sin hablar con nadie.

" _Oh… ¿cuánto tiene de retraso?_ "

—Cuarenta minutos.

" _Es bastante. Deberías desayunar algo mientras,_ " sugirió la muchacha. " _Se te hará más corta la espera._ "

—O podemos platicar un rato— le pidió.

" _No puedo. Estamos haciendo inventario, Matsuyama,_ " respondió Machiko. " _Hay bastante trabajo en el almacén._ "

—Ya veo… yo pensaba…

" _No te pongas así_ ," le dijo ella. " _Vas a ver a Yoshiko por primera vez en cinco años y en vez de estar feliz me llamas con una voz de funeral._ "

Matsuyama no pudo evitar reír un poco—. No tengo voz de funeral, sólo estoy muy aburrido y quería hablar contigo.

" _Lo siento, pero sé que cuando ella llegue no tendrás ese problema. Ve a desayunar, Hikaru,_ " volvió a sugerir la muchacha. " _Ya debo colgar, la señora Furuhata me está llamando y no puedo hacerla esperar_."

—Está bien, Machiko, suerte con el inventario.

" _No olvides traer a Yoshiko cuando puedas, tengo muchas ganas de verla,_ " le dijo ella. " _¡Suerte, Hikaru!_ "

—Gracias— dijo él—, yo creo que…

Hikaru interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo, Machiko ya había cortado la llamada. Miró de nuevo su reloj y notó que aún faltaba más de media hora para que llegara el vuelo de Yoshiko. Acomodándose el saco, Matsuyama decidió que Machida había tenido razón, lo mejor que podía hacer era desayunar algo en alguno de los locales de comida rápida del aeropuerto. Quizás incluso podría ver televisión allí, o algo.

=0=

Yoshiko respiró aliviada una vez que entró al área de desembarque. Se había pasado horas encerrada en el avión y el poder caminar a sus anchas era literalmente una bendición. Estiró hacia el frente los brazos un par de veces y se decidió a ir a la sala de espera a buscar a Hikaru antes de pasar por su equipaje. La muchacha sonrió al pensar en él. Hacía tanto que no lo veía en persona que temía que los años y la distancia los hubiera convertido en dos perfectos desconocidos. La diferencia de horarios y de ocupaciones les impedía hablar por teléfono, y a consecuencia de eso sus intercambios de correo electrónico o mensajes se habían vuelto cada vez más y más esporádicos, al grado que en ocasiones pasaban semanas sin saber nada del otro.

" _Pero para eso he venido a Japón,_ " pensó mientras caminaba entre la multitud. " _Aprovecharé la visita para que podamos conocernos de nuevo, y así podré saber…_ "

Una alerta de mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero decidió que no importaba al notar que era un texto de Hikaru, quien le avisaba que ya la estaba esperando en la puerta número cuatro. Sintiéndose feliz de que al fin podría verlo de nuevo, Yoshiko apresuró el paso.

 _En la sala de espera…_

Hikaru miró la fotografía de Yoshiko que usaba en sus contactos y sonrió con ternura. Se la había enviado hacía ya casi un año, y era la foto más reciente que tenía de ella. Pero eso le bastaba. Podía admirar el brillo de sus ojos y su lindo cabello, sus finos labios y su piel. Recordó el día en que se despidieron. Recordó sus besos, tímidos y cálidos, las caricias inexpertas de sus manos sobre su rostro, la promesa de culminar su relación cuando volvieran a verse, el deseo de pasar la vida entera junto a ella sólo para poder seguir escuchando su voz.

" _No puedo creer que han pasado cinco años…_ " pensó el muchacho mientras guardaba el teléfono. " _Pero al fin podré volver a ver a Yoshiko… y esta vez sí puedo ofrecerle una vida conmigo._ "

Sí, definitivamente podía ofrecerle eso. Su salario como futbolista era bastante decente, tenía un contrato de publicidad con un hotel y otro con un restaurante. El dinero, al menos en ese momento, no era un problema. Por ella incluso estudiaría la carrera de abogado y al retirarse del futbol se uniría al despacho de su familia. Por Yoshiko haría todos los sacrificios necesarios.

—Esta vez no dejaré que se vaya sin pedirle matrimonio— juró en voz baja.

Fue entonces que la vio entrar a la sala de espera. Al principio no pudo reconocerla, pero ella sí lo ubicó de inmediato, y comenzó a andar hacia él. ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto? Pero los cambios no importaban. Tal vez su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y había dejado crecer su cabello hasta casi media espalda, y la ropa que llevaba era un poco más colorida de lo que solía ponerse pero a fin de cuentas era Yoshiko. _Su_ Yoshiko. Y había vuelto a él convertida en una hermosa mujer.

—Hola, Hikaru— le saludó ella con una sonrisa.

—Yoshiko…

=0=

Machiko estaba feliz de que fuera domingo y no tener que ir a trabajar. El inventario del día anterior la había dejado exhausta, nunca imaginó que implicaría tanto esfuerzo o tener qué hacer tiempo extra, pero afortunadamente todo había quedado terminado. Aunque lo que más la complacía era que cuando terminaron el trabajo la estricta señora Furuhata se acercó para felicitarla. Para Machiko, haberse ganado una felicitación de la contadora del almacén había sido la mejor recompensa a todo su empeño y esfuerzo.

—Te ves feliz— comentó su madre cuando Machiko entró a la cocina.

—Sí, porque la señora Furuhata me felicitó ayer— respondió la muchacha mientras dejaba a su gata en el suelo, mirando con una sonrisa como Momen se estiraba y luego salía por la puerta de daba al garaje, seguramente con la intención de ir a dormir sobre el cofre del auto familiar como siempre hacía.

—Me da gusto escuchar que todo va bien— respondió la señora Machida mientras terminaba su desayuno. La mujer tenía cosas qué hacer ese día, pues debía entregar algunos postres a sus clientes y después ir a comprar ingredientes para sus pedidos de la siguiente semana; su trabajo de repostería le satisfacía, pero eso no se comparaba con lo mucho que le alegraba saber que su hija se estaba adaptando bien a trabajar en el almacén.

Machiko estaba por responder, pero en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Iré a ver quién es— dijo intrigada—, ¿estás esperando algún cliente, mamá?

—No, no a esta hora.

—Tal vez sea alguna vecina, entonces.

Pensando que sería otra de las mujeres del vecindario, Machiko abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente con Yoshiko Fujisawa. Durante un instante la joven Machida no supo cómo reaccionar. El cambio en Yoshiko la tomó por sorpresa, nunca se imaginó que su amiga de la preparatoria volvería a Japón viéndose tan diferente.

—Machiko, ha pasado mucho tiempo— dijo Yoshiko con una honesta sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz de volver a ver a quien siempre consideró como su mejor amiga en todo Japón—. ¿No me saludas?

Las palabras de Yoshiko lograron sacar a Machiko de su aturdimiento. Sí, se veía diferente, pero la voz le confirmó que la mujer frente a ella era su amiga, a la que tanto había deseado volver a ver.

—Claro que sí— dijo saliendo a encontrarse con Yoshiko, abrazándola con fuerza—. ¡Me da mucho gusto verte!

 _Algunos minutos más tarde…_

Yoshiko miró con nostalgia la preparatoria Furano y se acercó para apoyar su mano sobre la alta reja, recordando con aprecio los tres años en los que ella y Hikaru habían entrado juntos a través de esta puerta. Ver su vieja escuela le permitía reafirmar que su pasado seguía aquí, en Hokkaido. La pregunta que resonaba en su mente, sin embargo, era si también aquí era en donde estaba su futuro.

—Nada cambia en este lugar, ¿no es cierto, Machiko? — Dijo Yoshiko con un suspiro melancólico—. La escuela es justo como la recuerdo, Hikaru y Oda siguen jugando futbol, tú ni siquiera has cambiado de peinado… me siento como si hubiera entrado en una postal, ¿sabes?

—No entiendo a qué te refieres— respondió Machiko mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos, sintiéndose un poco irritada por el comentario de su amiga—, la escuela está igual, eso es verdad, pero la ciudad ha crecido y todos nosotros hacemos cosas diferentes. Ya soy contadora por si no te has dado cuenta, y trabajo duro en el negocio de mi familia. Kazumasa y Matsuyama siguen en el futbol, cierto, pero ahora son profesionales y se han convertido en la pareja estrella del Consadole, y aunque no lo creas _sí_ he cambiado de peinado algunas veces. Tal vez ya lo olvidaste, pero no todas podemos broncearnos en las playas de California o dejarnos crecer el pelo de más.

—No te enojes conmigo, por favor— pidió Yoshiko honestamente apenada—, no dije eso con mala intención… es sólo que… mi vida es tan distinta ahora y… para mí Hokkaido no ha cambiado en cinco años. Hikaru es exactamente igual que en la preparatoria… ayer cenamos juntos y cuando le pregunté qué hacía me describió su rutina con el Consadole y sus rivales en los otros equipos. ¡Incluso se pasó casi media hora hablando de Misugi Jun!... ¿Puedes creer eso? Misugi Jun remplazó a Ozora Tsubasa y a Hyuga Kojiro como el principal rival a vencer de Hikaru, supongo que eso sí es diferente.

—Eso es lógico, sin Hyuga y Ozora en Japón, Misugi es el jugador a vencer— observó Machiko.

— ¿Lo ves? — Suspiró Yoshiko—, hasta tú hablas de futbol como si aún fuéramos las asistentes del club de futbol en la preparatoria. Apuesto que todavía llevas la estadística de todos los equipos.

—No llego a tanto, sólo me gusta ir a ver jugar al Consadole— se defendió Machiko—, y además… ¿por qué no habría de apoyar al equipo local?

—Pues yo me pregunto si sólo vas a eso a los partidos—, murmuró Yoshiko.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó Machiko.

—Que no sé cómo puedes mirar los partidos— corrigió Yoshiko hablando un poco más alto—, ¿no te aburres?

—Para nada, soy leal a todos los equipos de Hokkaido.

—En eso tampoco has cambiado— Dijo Yoshiko con una sonrisa—, una chica de Hokkaido hasta el fin, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto— sonrió Machiko con orgullo—. Aunque me fuera a vivir a Moscú nunca dejaré de serlo. ¿Y tú Yoshiko?

La joven Fujisawa se limitó a bajar la mirada y suspirar—. No lo sé, Machiko… no lo sé. La verdad, de lo único que estoy segura es que estoy aquí por Hikaru.

=0=

 _Tres días más tarde…_

Hikaru Matsuyama estacionó su automóvil frente al almacén de la familia Machida y dedicó unos minutos a observar el negocio. No estaba seguro si debía ver a Machiko, y por un momento estuvo a punto de volver a encender su vehículo para marcharse, pero al final bajó del auto y se encaminó al almacén. Hablaría con ella. A fin de cuentas, era muy posible que Machiko era la única persona que podía ayudarlo a aclarar sus dudas.

La encontró al fondo del almacén, haciendo anotaciones en una libreta al tiempo que revisaba los anaqueles repletos de tablas, paneles, tablones, molduras, maderos, vigas y otros productos de madera. Dudó en interrumpirla, por lo que esperó a que terminara de leer las etiquetas de uno de los anaqueles antes de acercarse más.

—Hola, Machiko— saludó en la primera oportunidad— ¿Tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo.

—Matsuyama. Sí, podemos hablar. ¿Qué sucede?— dijo ella, intrigada de verlo allí. Había asumido que no la visitaría en el almacén mientras Yoshiko estuviera en Japón. Se puso el cuaderno bajo el brazo y se acercó a él, preguntándose si algo malo había pasado.

—Nada importante, o al menos eso creo— respondió él mientras guiaba a Machiko de regreso a la entrada del almacén—, tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación.

—Muy bien, ya salimos a la calle— dijo Machiko, que había comenzado a preocuparse por el repentino silencio de Matsuyama—, dime qué te pasa, ¿te peleaste con Yoshiko?

Hikaru levantó la mirada y respiró profundamente, una vez que se sintió calmado, miró a su amiga y continuó—. No, por supuesto que no… pero tengo qué preguntarte algo sobre ella.

—Pues te escucho… ¿qué necesitas saber?

— ¿Has visto a Yoshiko más de una vez? — Le preguntó él—, le sugerí venir a verte hoy, pero me dijo que ya había hablado contigo.

—La vi hace tres días— dijo ella—, no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Me imaginé que estaba muy ocupada contigo.

—Oh, ya veo— el joven Matsuyama se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se concentró en mirar el ir y venir de los trabajadores del almacén—, pensé que se habían visto más de una vez.

—Matsuyama… Hikaru, ¿qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó la muchacha—, ¿Yoshiko te está evitando?

—No, ella y yo hemos salido todos los días pero…— Matsuyama hizo una pausa para lograr organizar sus pensamientos—, ¿notaste algo raro en ella?

La pregunta tomó a Machiko por sorpresa, y no supo qué responder.

—Lo sabía, sí hay algo— adivinó Hikaru.

—Sí, pero no es algo que deba preocuparte.

— ¿Qué es?

—Algo con lo que tú puedes ayudarle— dijo ella— Yoshiko parece tener dificultades para volver a adaptarse a la vida en Japón. Es normal, luego de cinco años en Estados Unidos. Pero si la ayudas eso no será un problema.

—Oh, ¿es todo?

—No me di cuenta de nada más.

El muchacho aspiró profundamente y asintió. Si sólo era eso entonces, tal vez…

—Hikaru… ¿está todo bien entre ustedes?

Matsuyama miró atentamente a Yoshiko y levantó los hombros—. Quisiera decirte que sí, pero… no lo sé, Yoshiko está… no, olvídalo; tal vez sea como dices y ella necesita volver a acostumbrarse a la vida en Japón. Gracias por escucharme. Te veré después, quizás los tres podamos ir a algún lugar de los que comentamos antes. Hasta luego, Machiko.

Y sin decir más, Hikaru Matsuyama se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del almacén.

=0=

Notas:

He aquí el segundo de los seis capítulos, espero les haya parecido interesante.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

Nota 1: Corchete doble [[ _diálogo_ ]] indica inglés.

Un Jazmín entre las zarzas.

Capítulo 3

Por

Y. Honey

=0=

 _El aroma de la flor de Jazmín es más notable después del anochecer._

=0=

Hikaru dejó sus platos en el fregadero y sostuvo el teléfono al oído usando el hombro izquierdo mientras lavaba la loza y esperaba a que Machiko le respondiera. Acababa de invitarla a pasar un par de días con él y Yoshiko en el Lago Toya, y en verdad esperaba que aceptara a ir con ellos.

" _Pero Oda irá con su novia y tú con Yoshiko,_ " indicó Machiko. " _¿Qué se supone que haga yo sola dos días? Es una mala idea, Hikaru. Además de que yo trabajo viernes y sábados._ "

—Puedes aprovechar para conocer mejor a Midori, además de que la cabaña que renté tiene tres habitaciones, una sería para ti, y puedes invitar a quien tú quieras— respondió Hikaru Matsuyama—. Entiendo si prefieres evitar a Oda, pero esto sería una oportunidad para que puedan volver a ser amigos, ¿no lo has pensado así?

" _Tal vez, pero de cualquier modo sería penoso tanto para él como para mí,_ " declaró Machiko, que continuó luego de una pequeña pausa. " _Hikaru…_ _¿Porqué no te dejas ya de rodeos y me dices qué es lo que necesitas, por qué tanta insistencia en que vaya con ustedes?_ "

—Pienso que sería bueno para Yoshiko, creo que está triste— respondió él luego de un momento de silencio—. Me parece que le haría bien pasar un día con nosotros, igual que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria.

" _Hikaru, es Jueves y ella regresa a California el próximo lunes. Te aseguro que lo último que quiere es que yo los interrumpa o recordar lo que hacíamos juntos a los diecisiete años,_ " le dijo ella, su voz firme y decidida. " _Hay cosas más importantes que puedes hacer con Yoshiko en los días que te quedan con ella. No me necesitas para nada._ "

—Pero…

" _¿Sabes algo, Hikaru?_ " Lo interrumpió Machiko. " _Creo que será mejor si no me llamas durante algunos días. Concéntrate en Yoshiko, es lo correcto y yo puedo despedirme de ella por mi cuenta. Vamos, quizás la próxima vez que me llames me darás la buena noticia de que ya están comprometidos._ "

—…Está bien— aceptó el joven Matsuyama luego de un momento de silencio—, si eso te parece lo más adecuado…

" _¡Claro que me parece lo más adecuado!_ "

—Pero… ¿Podrías venir a la práctica de mañana al menos, Machiko? — Pidió Hikaru—, Estaremos entrenando en el estadio Atsubetsu y Yoshiko al fin aceptó a venir. Por favor, habla con ella, tal vez a ti te diga qué sucede, así podrías ayudarme un poco.

"… _Iré si puedo,"_ Aceptó Machiko con un tono de voz indeciso. " _Pero no te prometo nada. Hasta luego._ "

—Gracias, espero sí vengas— dijo él, confiando en que ella iría y en que sería capaz de descubrir qué le preocupaba a Yoshiko—. Hasta luego, Machi.

Hikaru colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la barra de la cocina. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo luego de conseguir la ayuda de Machiko. Le daba un poco de tristeza que hubiera rechazado su invitación a pasar un par de días en el Lago Toya con el resto del grupo, pero al final razonó que Machiko tenía razón. Ella sería la única sin pareja y pasar dos días con ellos la pondría en una situación difícil.

—Aunque me gustaría que estuviera con nosotros…— murmuró el muchacho mientras entraba a la sala y se sentaba en su sillón favorito. Su mirada cayó entonces sobre el pequeño portarretratos en la mesa de centro y sonrió mientras lo levantaba para mirar de cerca su fotografía de él y Yoshiko juntos en la torre de Tokio. Esa foto siempre le hacía sentirse mejor, ya que fue durante esa cita cuando se dieron su primer beso, y era uno de sus recuerdos más queridos.

" _Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien,_ " se dijo mientras colocaba la foto en su lugar, sintiendo cómo su pecho se llenaba de un agradable calor al recordar esa cita en la que todo había sido perfecto. " _No puede ser de otro modo._ "

=0=

Yoshiko Fujisawa se despidió de su tía y bajó del automóvil, observando cómo se alejaba mientras se colgaba una pequeña maleta al hombro. Una vez hecho esto, se giró para mirar la entrada del Atsubetsu Park, el estadio en que el Consadole jugaba cuando el Sapporo Dome estaba ocupado. Era temprano y ese día no había ningún evento en especial, sólo el entrenamiento del equipo. Hikaru la había invitado a verlo entrenar, algo que en realidad no le interesaba, y si había aceptado era porque después del entrenamiento irían a pasar un par de días en una cabaña cerca del Lago Toya, lo cual a Yoshiko le parecía fantástico, pues confiaba en que podría pasar un par de días muy agradables en el apacible lago.

Entró al estadio y no tuvo problemas para llegar hasta la cancha, en donde los jugadores del Consadole estaban a mitad de un juego de práctica entre ellos. Hikaru y Oda estaban en equipos opuestos y eso logró despertar un ligero interés en la muchacha. Una mirada a su alrededor le permitió descubrir que también había algunos reporteros junto al campo, seguramente esperando para poder hablar con algún jugador o quizás el entrenador pero fuera de tomar fotos, no estaban interrumpiendo el entrenamiento.

Se sentó en una banca cerca de la media cancha y se dedicó a observar a Hikaru. Había olvidado la manera en que él se concentraba en los juegos y los entrenamientos, llegando al punto en que lo único que existía a su alrededor mientras jugaba era el balón y los adversarios. Observándolo con más atención se dio cuenta de que en realidad había mejorado mucho desde la preparatoria, y que también Oda era mucho mejor que antes, al grado de que en ese momento estaba marcando de un modo bastante efectivo a Hikaru.

El sonido de voces, una de las cuales conocía, obligó a Yoshiko a mirar a su izquierda, descubriendo que Machiko se acercaba, acompañada de otra mujer aproximadamente de su edad. Al mirar a la desconocida, Yoshiko dedujo que era Midori, la novia de Oda de la que ya le había hablado Matsuyama. Mirándola bien, Yoshiko no pudo evitar notar que Midori era un poco más delgada que ella y Machiko, pero aún así le pareció muy linda. Aparentaba ser una mujer agradable, y esperaba poder conocerla bien durante el paseo al Lago Toya.

Aunque Yoshiko no podía entender para qué había venido Machiko.

—Yoshiko, qué bueno que ya estás aquí— saludó la joven Machida una vez que ella y Midori llegaron a las bancas—, me da gusto verte.

—Gracias, también a mí, pero… honestamente no esperaba verte aquí.

—Hikaru me pidió que viniera hoy— respondió Machiko, que al notar la expresión en el rostro de su amiga se apresuró a agregar—, en caso de que ya no pudiera verte antes de que regreses a los Estados Unidos.

Yoshiko asintió—. Oh, pues eso explica todo. Me da gusto que vinieras, Machi. Creo que sí es posible que ya no te vea… Hikaru fue muy considerado, tendré que darle las gracias más tarde.

— ¿Ya conoces a Midori? — preguntó Machiko, juzgando que sería mejor cambiar de tema.

—Hola, me da gusto conocerte al fin. Soy Midori Hazama—, dijo ella, inclinándose para saludar a Yoshiko—. Aunque en realidad no es la primera vez que nos vemos, Fujisawa.

Yoshiko parpadeó sorprendida—. No lo entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Estuvimos en la misma preparatoria— explicó Midori—. Yo era la asistente del club de arquería y nos vimos en algunas reuniones de los clubes deportivos, aunque en realidad nunca hablamos.

—Oh… lo lamento pero no me acuerdo de ti— se disculpó Yoshiko.

—No te preocupes, Fujisawa, es comprensible— sonrió Midori—. Vaya, nunca pensé que podría conocer al " _Trío Kokoru_ " de la preparatoria Furano… y mucho menos hablar con ustedes.

— ¿Trío…Kokoru? —Preguntó la joven Fujisawa—, no entiendo, ¿qué es eso?

—Yoshi _ko_ -Machi _ko_ -Hika _ru_ — dijo Midori mientras formaba un triángulo con sus dedos—, ustedes eran el trío de amigos más popular de la preparatoria gracias al club de futbol, me sorprende que no supieras eso.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía— intervino Machiko, sintiéndose bastante apenada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Es algo nuevo para mí— agregó Yoshiko—… es muy extraño que nadie nos lo dijera.

—Oh, espero que no les moleste, nadie en la escuela lo hacía con mala intención— dijo apenada Midori.

Yoshiko suspiró con resignación. Le molestara o no, eso había pasado en la preparatoria, así que no valía la pena perder el tiempo con algo así—. No me molesta, la verdad creo que es un apodo ingenioso, me habría gustado saberlo antes.

La joven Fujisawa estaba por decir algo más, pero fue interrumpida por su teléfono, que comenzó a sonar justo en ese momento—. Discúlpenme un momento, tengo que tomar esta llamada.

Dicho esto, Yoshiko contestó y se alejó un par de pasos mientras comenzaba a hablar en un inglés perfecto. Machiko se dio cuenta de que el tono de voz de su amiga se alegró, aunque trataba obviamente de ser discreta mientras conversaba. Intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, Machiko empezó a hablar con Midori, pero al mismo tiempo ponía especial atención a lo que estaba diciendo Yoshiko, y aunque su inglés no era tan bueno como para entender todo, si pudo comprender casi toda la conversación.

"[[ _No pensé que me llamarías, ya sabes que regreso a casa en un par de días_ ]]" Dijo Yoshiko sonriendo, "[[ _pero lo aprecio, yo… te extraño, y también a mamá y a todos…]]_ "

La joven Machida parpadeó confundida y asintió para indicar que estaba escuchando a Midori, quien en ese momento le estaba explicando su trabajo en la agencia de diseño gráfico donde la habían contratado un par de semanas antes. Trató de poner atención al resto de la conversación de Yoshiko, pero ya no le fue posible. Se sentó en el pasto para aparentar que no había estado espiando a su amiga, y mientras lo hacía se preguntó qué había sido todo eso. Por lo que había podido entender a Yoshiko la había llamado su papá, aunque era raro que hablaran en inglés, pero… ¿quizás se habían acostumbrado a hablar así desde que se fueron a vivir a California? No… eso era ridículo, pero tal vez…

— ¡Bravo Oda, ha sido genial!

Las cavilaciones de Machiko fueron interrumpidas por el repentino grito de Midori, quien no pudo contenerse al ver cómo Oda lograba anotar un gol que le permitió a su lado ganar el partido de práctica, y como Yoshiko terminó su llamada y regresó a sentarse con ellas, a la joven Machida ya no se le volvió a presentar la oportunidad para volver a meditar sobre el inusual comportamiento se su amiga.

=0=

—Te lo repito, Yoshiko está bien— insistió Machiko—, me parece que extraña mucho a sus padres y a sus amigos, y eso es algo muy normal.

" _¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?_ " Preguntó Hikaru. " _Ya intenté todo, incluso conseguí la comida que más le gusta y aún la siento muy distante._ "

—Pues… ¿en dónde está ella en este momento? — Le preguntó la joven Machida.

" _Está en el lago platicando con Midori y con Oda, la puedo ver desde aquí._ "

—Ajá… ¿y en lugar de estar con ella estás hablando conmigo… sí te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?— Lo regañó Machiko—. ¡Hikaru, ya deja de actuar como un idiota y ve con Yoshiko! Además… ¿ya olvidaste que te pedí que no me llamaras durante algunos días? Pero… no, olvídalo, es mi culpa por contestarte.

" _Entiendo lo que dices, pero no me sirve de mucho,_ " respondió Hikaru, claramente frustrado por la falta de cooperación de su amiga. " _Machiko, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una solución. Para eso salimos todo el mes pasado, para que me ayudaras a planear cosas que podría hacer con Yoshiko. Sé que puedes pensar en algo, y…_ "

Machiko no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida por el tono de voz de Hikaru y al mismo tiempo algo dolida por sus palabras. Sabía que era una tontería, pero aunque Matsuyama decía la verdad, se había permitido pensar que si salieron juntos fue porque le agradaba hablar con ella y no sólo porque necesitaba ayuda para planear sus citas con Yoshiko.

—Ya te ayudé bastante, Matsuyama. Planeamos todo como me lo pediste— le recordó con un tono serio—. No es mi culpa que las cosas no vayan como querías.

" _Pero si hubieras hablado más con ella esta mañana sabrías sin duda qué le pasa, debiste insistir más…_ "

—Te repito que no es mi problema— lo interrumpió Machiko con sequedad—. Y tampoco es mi culpa que no tengas idea de cómo ser un buen novio, tú eres quien debe hablar con ella sobre esto, no yo.

Sin decirle más, Machiko colgó la llamada y metió su celular al cajón del escritorio. Se levantó para ir a la cocineta del almacén a servirse un café mientras intentaba sacarse a Hikaru Matsuyama de la cabeza con poco éxito. Estaba _enojada_. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle después de toda su ayuda planeando la visita de Yoshiko? Ya había hecho lo que él quería. ¡Lo menos que Hikaru podía hacer era ser amable y apreciar su ayuda!

—Idiota, como todos los hombres cuando no saben qué hacer— murmuró luego de beber un largo trago de café caliente—. Y después se pregunta por qué Yoshiko está rara con él.

Recordar a Yoshiko la hizo pensar de nuevo en la conversación en inglés que había tenido durante el juego de práctica. Se preguntó quién le había llamado, porque pensándolo bien, era bastante claro que no había estado hablando con su padre. ¿Tal vez alguna amiga de los Estados Unidos? Con esa duda en mente, Machiko volvió a su trabajo y se puso a revisar las notas de compra, aunque no pudo dejar de pensar en la conversación de Yoshiko durante toda la jornada.

—Fue muy extraño, la verdad— murmuró una vez que terminó su trabajo. Las otras secretarias ya se habían ido y sólo quedaban ella, su padre y su hermano en el negocio. Su hermano estaba ocupado revisando el material para las entregas del día siguiente y su padre haciendo llamadas a los proveedores. Podría irse ya si lo deseaba, pero prefería esperar a que alguno de ellos la llevara a casa. Estimó que le quedaban por lo menos veinte minutos antes de que su papá decidiera cerrar, por lo que pensó que podría pasar el tiempo mirando videos de su cantante favorita en internet.

Aunque al final, en lugar de buscar esos videos, Machiko decidió mirar el perfil de Yoshiko en Facespace. No podía evitarlo, sentía mucha curiosidad y pensó que tal vez allí podría ver algo que le permitiera entender lo que pasaba con su amiga.

"… _Hace mucho que no entro a esta página_ ," se dijo, recordando que hacía tres años que no accedía a su cuenta, ya que su prioridad hasta hace poco había sido la universidad. Temió por un momento que su cuenta hubiera sido desactivada pero se tranquilizó cuando logró entrar. No le tomó mucho encontrar a Yoshiko en su lista de amigos después de eso, y con un par de clics entró al perfil de su amiga.

" _No lo ha actualizado en más de un año…_ " descubrió Machiko mientras leía la última actualización que escribió Yoshiko en su página la cual consistía en su opinión sobre su visita a un restaurante con sus compañeros de la escuela. La nota estaba acompañada de una fotografía que llamó poderosamente la atención de Machiko.

— ¿Qué es esto? — murmuró, observando la foto mientras fruncía el ceño. En la imagen, Yoshiko estaba sentada junto a un joven rubio de ojos claros que Machiko debía admitir era muy atractivo. Normalmente eso no tendría nada de malo ya que había otras muchachas en la foto, pero cada una estaba con su pareja, y ver a Yoshiko junto a ese muchacho llevó a Machiko a una conclusión que le heló la sangre.

—No… no, no, no…— murmuró asustada mientras entraba en la galería de fotos de Yoshiko—, seguramente estoy mal.

Pero el muchacho rubio apareció de nuevo en varias fotos, siempre cerca de Yoshiko aunque no tan cerca como para indicar algo más. Estaban juntos en una foto en la playa, en la que él le entregaba una botella de refresco y ella le sonreía. En otra estaban en un concierto con otros muchachos, y en otra más ella aparecía riendo junto a otras chicas mientras él salía de una piscina en la que obviamente había caído poco antes.

— ¿Quién carajos eres? — dijo Machiko, que al leer el texto que acompañaba las fotos descubrió al fin el nombre del chico rubio: Scott Miller—. Muy bien, Scott, vamos a ver qué hay contigo…

No le resultó difícil encontrar el perfil del muchacho, y la joven Machida comenzó a estudiarlo para conseguir toda la información posible. Descubrió que Scott era ingeniero mecánico y trabajaba con su padre en una empresa pequeña que hacía efectos especiales con automóviles y otros vehículos para televisión y películas de bajo y mediano presupuesto. Rebuscó en el perfil del muchacho buscando algo que confirmara sus sospechas, pero no encontró nada. Las fotografías mostraban a Scott trabajando, con amigos en restaurantes o en su casa o con sus padres, o sus tíos y sus primos. Revisó todo lo que pudo, pero sólo vio a Yoshiko en una sola fotografía: una foto de una parrillada en la que también se veían al fondo a los padres de Yoshiko, y fuera de la cercanía entre ellos no había nada cuestionable.

—Maldita sea…— gruñó Machiko—. No quiero admitirlo pero este tal Scott parece que en verdad es un buen tipo.

La muchacha apagó la computadora, se levantó y recorrió toda la oficina mientras apretaba las manos en puños. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí, acaso era ese rubio la razón por la que Yoshiko estaba rara con Hikaru?

—Pero es imposible…— musitó Machiko—, ella y Hikaru siempre han estado juntos y…

La joven Machida se desplomó en su silla y respiró profundamente, tratando de no pensar en nada. El enfado que había sentido en contra de Matsuyama había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazado por una profunda preocupación. Lo único que podía esperar era que lo que estaba pensando no fuera más allá de su imaginación.

=0=

Yoshiko se quedó en el umbral de la habitación, bloqueándole el paso a Hikaru, quien la había acompañado desde la sala. Lo miró con atención y le ofreció una sonrisa—. Ya son las dos de la madrugada, Hikaru, es hora de dormir.

—Yoshiko… ¿puedo?

—No está bien que una chica duerma con un hombre hasta después de que estén casados— le dijo ella sin moverse de su sitio—, ya te lo dije anoche, Hikaru.

—Pero…

—Lo lamento, sé que esto es difícil para ti— suspiró ella bajando la mirada—, pero sé paciente conmigo… también lo es para mí.

Hikaru tomó la mano de Yoshiko y la estrechó con delicadeza. Recordó que Oda y Midori habían dormido juntos la noche anterior y lo harían de nuevo hoy. Pensó que podría mencionar ese detalle, pero cambió de opinión al darse cuenta de que eso tal vez sólo haría enfadar a Yoshiko.

— ¿Puedo entrar a platicar al menos? — le pidió él, esperando conseguir que aceptara dejarlo dormir con ella luego de una charla. No esperaba que hicieran el amor, pero por lo menos deseaba poder tenerla en sus brazos y besarla de nuevo, igual que cinco años atrás—. ¿Por favor? Sólo serán unos minutos.

Yoshiko respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada, pensativa. Finalmente, luego de un momento de duda, se apartó de la puerta y lo dejó pasar—. Si sólo quieres hablar…

—Sólo quiero hablar— le aseguró él, entrando en la habitación.

Ella no se movió hasta que lo vio sentarse en la cama. Yoshiko dejó la puerta abierta y se sentó en la silla junto a la ventana, el lugar más alejado de la cama en la habitación—, hablemos entonces, Hikaru.

—Quería decirte que… pues el día fue muy agradable y la cena fue genial, me gustó el gyudon que cocinaste— dijo él, pensando que iniciar la charla con un tema inofensivo sería lo mejor.

—Oh… sí, el día estuvo bien. Y me alegra que te haya gustado mi comida, Hikaru— respondió Yoshiko un poco más tranquila—. Hace mucho que no lo cocinaba y pensé que no quedaría bien.

—Sí…— el futbolista se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, observando a Yoshiko con atención, apreciando la manera en que la luz de la farola en el jardín que se filtraba por las cortinas enmarcaba su rostro. Hikaru sonrió y se levantó para acercarse a ella—, gracias por aceptar venir conmigo.

—Gracias a ti por invitarme, ha sido un paseo muy agradable. Me hacía falta visitar un lugar tranquilo como éste— dijo ella, que se puso de pie y se alejó un poco de Hikaru cuando él estuvo cerca—. Creo que venir aquí contigo es lo que más me ha gustado de mi visita a Japón.

—Espero que te haya servido de algo— le dijo él, que se quedó quieto, permitiéndole tener su espacio—. No me gusta verte triste, Yoshiko… y creo que has estado así por varios días, me habría gustado poder ayudarte antes.

—No estoy triste— le dijo la muchacha—, es sólo que… extraño a mis padres. Me terminé acercando mucho más a ellos estos cinco años y…

—Puedes decirme.

—Es difícil, pero… todo es distinto ahora— suspiró ella, sentándose en la cama con poco entusiasmo. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego levantó la mirada y sonrió—. Bueno, tú no has cambiado mucho… Oda tampoco… ni siquiera Machiko ha cambiado tanto. Pero yo sí… volver a Hokkaido y verlos de nuevo me hizo darme cuenta de eso.

—A mi no me molesta que hayas cambiado un poco— le aseguró Hikaru, sentándose a su lado y sintiéndose feliz y más tranquilo cuando ella no se levantó—. Me gustas mucho con cabello largo, y el bronceado te queda bien.

—Hikaru… mi apariencia no es lo único que es diferente— murmuró Yoshiko.

—Te repito que no me importa—, prometió él, pasando su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de la muchacha, envolviéndola en un abrazo que había deseado desde que ella regresó—. Lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

La muchacha se tensó al sentir el firme brazo de Hikaru y cerró los ojos, presa de un fuerte sentimiento de culpa. Lo sintió posar su mano izquierda sobre su estómago, algo que siempre hacía antes de besarla cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Al entender lo que él estaba a punto de intentar, se levantó y se alejó tres pasos de él.

—Yoshiko… ¿qué sucede? — Le preguntó él—, ¿hice algo malo?

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada para ocultar la angustia en su rostro—. No, Hikaru… no has hecho nada malo. Es sólo que… por favor perdóname pero…

Hikaru se le acercó con la intención de ofrecerle nuevas palabras de consuelo, pero su voz se ahogó al notar el miedo en los ojos de Yoshiko. ¿La había asustado al ser tan directo? Confundido, el muchacho no pudo hacer nada más que dejar caer los brazos y retroceder. No podía soportar la idea de haber atemorizado a Yoshiko.

—Lamento haberte asustado— dijo él al fin—. Yo sólo quería… está bien. Me iré. Hablaremos mañana… sé que no debí haber hecho eso tan de repente, lo siento…

—No es tu culpa— dijo Yoshiko, que se armó de valor y se acercó a él para acariciarle el rostro—. Hikaru, no es tu culpa. Pero yo no estoy lista para… no estoy lista para eso, o para besarte otra vez. Es que han… han pasado cinco años, ¿lo entiendes? _Cinco años_. Perdóname, por favor. Sé que no te mereces esto, pero…

—Cálmate, Yoshiko— le dijo él mientras tomaba su mano con la suya para besarla con ternura—, todo está bien, no te preocupes.

—Gracias…— suspiró ella, sintiendo una vieja chispa encenderse dentro de su corazón al sentir sus labios posarse sobre su piel. Se acercó un poco a él y su mano libre comenzó a levantarse con la intención de enmarcar una vez más su rostro pero no llegó a hacerlo, pues Hikaru se separó de ella mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa.

—Entiendo que necesitas tiempo y estoy dispuesto a dártelo— le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, deseando que la tristeza en su voz no fuera muy notoria—. Puedo esperar. Por ti esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Hikaru… yo…— murmuró Yoshiko, luchando contra un nudo que le contraía la garganta pero fue muy tarde, él había cerrado la puerta, dejándola sola, dándole el espacio que le había pedido.

Se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, preguntándose si debía ir a buscarlo. Una parte de ella insistía en que alcanzar a Hikaru era lo correcto, mientras que otra le decía que era mejor dejarlo ir. Al final, el miedo a lo que podría pasar entre ellos si iba tras de él la paralizó. Sin poder tomar una decisión, Yoshiko se sentó en la cama, junto a la mesita de noche y comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente hasta que poco a poco, la angustia que le apretaba el pecho disminuyó lo suficiente como para permitirle pensar. Entendió que necesitaba que alguien la escuchara y al mirar su teléfono estuvo, por sólo una fracción de segundo, tentada a llamar a Machiko, pero no lo hizo pues se sintió avergonzada ante la idea de explicarle lo que había sucedido con Hikaru. Mordiéndose los labios, la muchacha dudó durante casi un minuto hasta que con dedos temblorosos, seleccionó el contacto de la única otra persona que pensó podría entenderla.

[[" _Hola… ¿podemos hablar?_ "]] Murmuró cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea le respondió, sintiéndose un poco mejor al escuchar su voz preguntándole si todo estaba bien. [[" _No, todo está mal y… necesito hablar con alguien…_ "]]

=0=

Hikaru entró en la habitación que habría sido para Machiko y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Se sentía decepcionado por el resultado de su conversación con Yoshiko, pero al mismo tiempo estaba complacido con la manera en la que había actuado. Si bien podía admitir que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas besar y abrazar a Yoshiko y quizás cumplir esa promesa de por fin consumar su relación, también se consideraba lo bastante honorable como para respetar sus deseos. Entendía que Yoshiko necesitaba volver a acostumbrarse a estar cerca de él, y aunque había conseguido que le permitiera volver a abrazarla aunque sólo por unos segundos, se daba cuenta de que su cercanía la ponía tan nerviosa como durante sus primeras citas cuando estaban en la preparatoria.

—Apuesto que Machiko me diría que hice lo correcto— se dijo Matsuyama, pensando de repente en la joven Machida y preguntándose si todavía seguía molesta con él, aunque en realidad no podía entender porqué se había enfadado.

"… _No seas travieso… sal de entre mis piernas y bésame…_ " El joven Matsuyama se sentó de inmediato al escuchar la tenue voz de Midori filtrarse a través de la pared, seguida de las risas de su amigo. " _Oh, sí… esto es mejor de lo que pensaba, Oda… dame más…_ "

—Kazumasa Oda, eres un jodido cabrón…— murmuró el joven Matsuyama, que se giró y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para intentar dormir, pero los sugerentes gemidos de Midori, a pesar de ser casi en su totalidad enmudecidos por la pared, le parecían tan fuertes como cañonazos directo en los oídos.

—Me lleva el…— sin completar la frase, Hikaru tomó una cobija y dos almohadas y bajó a la sala. Sabía muy bien que no podría dormir si se quedaba en la habitación.

=0=

Machiko Machida estaba convencida de que esto era una gigantesca estupidez. Y sin embargo aquí estaba, afuera del edificio en donde vivían los tíos de Yoshiko con la intención de hablar con ella. No sabía si ya había regresado del lago Toya, pero considerando que casi eran las tres de la tarde esperaba que Yoshiko ya estuviera aquí. Armándose de valor y deseando con todas sus fuerzas no estar a punto de meterse en un problema tremendo, Machiko presionó el timbre bajo el apellido 'Fujisawa' y esperó hasta recibir una respuesta.

"¿Diga?" Era la voz de Yoshiko. "¿Quién es?"

—Hola, Yoshiko— dijo la joven Machida—, vengo a despedirme, y platicar un rato si tienes tiempo.

"… _Machi, no te esperaba,_ " Yoshiko hizo una pausa y luego continuó. " _Sí podemos hablar, ¿quieres subir o…?_ "

—Es mejor si hablamos en otra parte, tengo algo muy importante de qué hablar contigo.

" _Oh… está bien, espera un poco, ahora bajo._ "

—Perfecto, te espero.

 _Minutos después…_

—Debe ser algo muy importante para que estés tan nerviosa— dijo Yoshiko mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la fuente que estaba en el jardín más cercano al departamento de sus tíos. Era un lugar solitario a esa hora, y a las amigas les pareció el lugar adecuado para hablar sin interrupciones. La joven Fujisawa observó la manera en que su amiga se frotaba las manos y dedujo que estaba hecha un nudo por los nervios—. Dime qué sucede, Machi, por favor.

—Mira… sé que regresas mañana a Estados Unidos y créeme que no hago esto con mala intención pero…— Machiko pasó saliva y luego de acomodarse los anteojos, continuó—. ¿Quién es Scott Miller?

Yoshiko se congeló al escuchar ese nombre, y durante casi un minuto no pudo encontrar las palabras para responder. Se puso pálida y sintió que sus manos se enfriaban como si las hubiera metido en agua helada. Miró a Machiko y notó que su mirada se endurecía, seguramente al notar su reacción.

— ¿Cómo… cómo es que conoces ese nombre? — Preguntó Yoshiko en voz baja.

—Vi tu perfil y el de ese tipo en Facespace— dijo Machiko, sintiéndose bastante decepcionada al ver la manera en que Yoshiko palidecía al escuchar el nombre del muchacho—. ¿Quién es él?

—Es un amigo— respondió Yoshiko, que suspiró derrotada—, lo conocí en mi segundo año en la universidad, sus padres son amigos de los míos y…

—No me importa cómo lo conociste— la interrumpió Machiko—, lo que me interesa es saber por qué estás con él en todas esas fotografías. ¿Acaso le has sido infiel a Hikaru?

—Machiko…— la joven Fujisawa bajó la mirada y se sonrojó—, lo que pasa es que…

— ¡Lo sabía!— dijo Machiko, su voz llenándose de enfado—, ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto a Hikaru después de ser su novia tres años en la preparatoria? Maldita sea, Yoshiko… ¿qué no estabas enamorada de él desde la secundaria, cuando casi tuve qué obligarte a que le dijeras lo que sentías por él?

—Es que… lo que sucedió…

— ¡Y todavía vienes a Japón y te pasas quince días jugando a la novia con él, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cruel, ya no te conozco! — La acusó—, ¡te has convertido en una persona de lo peor!

Yoshiko no pensaba discutir las conclusiones de Machiko, pero al final sus palabras la molestaron bastante—. Tienes razón. Ya _no_ me conoces, nadie en Hokkaido me conoce… ¿acaso sabes lo que es estar sola en otro país, vivir sin amigos y tener qué aprender otro idioma para poder conseguir algo tan simple como un estúpido vaso con agua? No, no lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás.

La joven Fujisawa se puso de pie y alzó la voz—. ¡Para ti es fácil hablar así porque sólo conoces esta isla, Machiko! Eres incapaz de pensar más allá de Hokkaido. ¿Se te ha pasado por la cabeza que Hikaru poco a poco dejó de llamarme y de responder a mis mensajes? En ocasiones tardaba más de un mes en responderme y su única excusa era que estaba entrenando para algún estúpido torneo… ¿qué se supone que hiciera, quedarme encerrada y no ir a la universidad?

Yoshiko apretó las manos en puños y siguió hablando—. Nunca podrías entender lo difícil que fue para mí los primeros meses, y sin la ayuda de Scott no sé que habría hecho. Puedes acusarme de lo que se te dé la gana, pero Scott no ha hecho nada malo, y él es una buena persona… aunque si estuviste espiando en su Facespace seguramente ya lo sabes.

Machiko, sorprendida por la reacción de Yoshiko, no pudo sino perder el habla mientras asimilaba el hecho de que la tímida y callada muchacha que conocía de la preparatoria había aprendido a defenderse de esta manera. Y tenía qué aceptar que Yoshiko tenía razón en varias cosas. No podía entender lo difícil que había sido su vida en Estados Unidos y tampoco podía imaginarse lo triste que fue para ella el saber que Hikaru prefería el futbol a conversar con ella. Incluso podía admitir que hasta donde sabía Scott Miller era una persona decente.

" _Pero eso no justifica lo que le ha hecho a Hikaru,_ " pensó, aferrándose a lo único que le permitía seguir enfadada con Yoshiko. " _¡No lo justifica para nada!_ "

— ¿Para qué regresaste a Japón, entonces? — Preguntó Machiko—, ¿para burlarte de Hikaru?

—No—, dijo Yoshiko, suspirando con cansancio—. Nunca haría algo así. Aun cuando pienses que soy de lo peor, jamás me burlaría de él. Hikaru es muy especial para mí… ayer incluso estuve a punto de…

—Pero… ¿entonces por qué regresaste? — insistió Machiko.

—Es que… Scott me pidió matrimonio— reveló Yoshiko, desviando la mirada para evitar ver el rostro de su amiga.

—… ¿Matrimonio? — Machiko volvió a alterarse al escuchar eso—, ¿y aún así te atreves a venir a Japón?

—Todavía no he aceptado— respondió la joven Fujisawa—. Le pedí tiempo antes de darle mi respuesta… mis sentimientos por Hikaru aún son muy fuertes y yo quería saber si…

— ¿Si todavía lo amas?

Yoshiko asintió.

—Y… ¿qué has descubierto?

—Descubrí que mi futuro no está aquí— contestó Yoshiko—. Mi futuro está fuera de Hokkaido, fuera de Japón.

Machiko apretó los labios y se esforzó para no gritar—. Te vas a casar con Scott.

Yoshiko suspiró deprimida y volvió a sentarse en la fuente—. Todavía no lo sé, Machiko… lo único que puedo decirte es que ya no puedo estar con Hikaru porque… le fallé.

—Pero… después de todo lo que les pasó en la secundaria y en la preparatoria…— dijo Machiko, recordando lo difícil que había sido para Hikaru y Yoshiko estar juntos.

—Un noviazgo de preparatoria no es para siempre— suspiró Yoshiko—, la vida no es como en esos estúpidos manga Shoujo que siempre leías, Machi.

Machiko frunció el ceño, molesta una vez más al escuchar cómo Yoshiko despreciaba su relación con Hikaru—. ¡Pero si él te fue fiel durante todos estos años, cómo puedes decir algo tan… tan _insensible_!

— ¿Fiel? — preguntó Yoshiko, levantando el rostro y observando a su amiga con una mirada fría. Le irritaba que Machiko estuviera atacándola de esa manera cuando no entendía sus circunstancias, y sospechaba que lo hacía por lo que Hikaru le había contado—. ¿Si fue fiel, entonces porqué estuvo saliendo contigo todo el mes pasado?

Machiko se sonrojó y bajó la mirada—. No es lo que piensas… no salí con él para eso, él me pidió…

—Ahórrate las excusas— la interrumpió Yoshiko, que volvió a ponerse de pie y se plantó frente a su amiga—. Sé que te enamoraste de Hikaru en la preparatoria. ¿Cómo no podía darme cuenta? Recuerdo cómo lo mirabas, cómo te las arreglabas para hablar a solas con él o para salir con nosotros en algunas de nuestras citas… o esa vez que fuimos en grupo a la playa y te pusiste ese jodido bikini, como si no supiéramos que tienes unas tetas enormes… y ni siquiera con eso pudiste llamar la atención de Hikaru. Pero a pesar de que hacías todas esas cosas fui buena contigo y te dejé ser parte de nuestro grupo… y bien podría haber hecho que Hikaru te ignorara. Pero no lo hice, te dejé estar cerca de él y ser su amiga, y además…

— ¡Nunca intenté quitártelo!— se defendió Machiko—. ¡A pesar de lo que sentía por él, nunca me interpuse entre ustedes… yo sólo quería estar cerca de él sin causarles problemas!

—Pues parece que todo cambió cuando supiste que regresaría— le acusó la otra—. ¿Pensaste que si volvía se te acabaría el tiempo y por eso comenzaste a salir con él?

— ¿Me dices eso cuando fui yo quien te ayudó a que lograras ser su novia? — Dijo Machiko—, siempre puse nuestra amistad por delante, ¡y me duele ver que para ti eso no vale nada!

La respuesta que tenía lista Yoshiko murió en sus labios. A pesar de todo, sí había algo que todavía valoraba por sobre todo lo demás, incluso por sobre el ridículo pleito en que estaban metidas, ese algo era su amistad con Machiko. La joven Fujisawa bajó el rostro y suspiró, sintiéndose avergonzada por su comportamiento.

—No quiero pelear contigo— dijo luego de un momento de silencio—. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, Machi… ¿acaso no puedes intentar entender por qué pasó todo esto?

—Yo... yo sólo sé que Hikaru te ama más que a nadie, Yoshiko— dijo Machiko con un tono de derrota en su voz. Ella tampoco quería pelear con su amiga, y necesitaba dejarle eso en claro en caso de que hubiera olvidado lo mucho que Hikaru la quería.

—Lo sé…— Yoshiko hizo una larga pausa—, pero intentar revivir un amor que ya no está sería injusto para él y para mí. Yo… lo dejaré libre, Machi, y si no puedes perdonarme por esto… entonces al menos cuida de él, por favor.

—Deberías darle otra oportunidad a su relación… es obvio que aún lo quieres.

—Pero… está bien, Machi. Lo pensaré— murmuró Yoshiko—. Sólo espero que sin importar lo que decida, que tú y yo podamos seguir siendo amigas.

Machiko no respondió. No pudo hacerlo, pues Yoshiko comenzó a alejarse. La llamó, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Yoshiko le hiciera una señal de despedida con la mano sin detenerse.

Machiko se quedó inmóvil, escuchando el agua caer en la fuente, muy confundida como para decidir qué hacer, aunque no tenía idea de que no volvería a ver a Yoshiko hasta muchos años después.

=0=

La tarde era fría, y un viento helado recorría la cancha de futbol a espaldas de la preparatoria Furano. Los cuatro faroles en las esquinas del campo bañaban el lugar con una luz pálida que mantenía a raya las sombras del anochecer. Yoshiko se acercó a una de las porterías y se recargó en el poste, mirando la cancha y recordando con nostalgia todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado allí. Frente a ella, Hikaru se mantenía de pie en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Se veía idéntico a la última vez que lo había visto en este lugar y eso la hizo reafirmar su creencia de que en Hokkaido nada cambiaba nunca.

—Hace cinco años que no te traía a este lugar. ¿Qué recuerdas de esta cancha?

Yoshiko no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de tristeza—. Recuerdo que venías a practicar aquí desde muy temprano todos los días, incluso los domingos. Las únicas que siempre veníamos a darte algo de desayunar éramos Machiko y yo.

—Sí… lo recuerdo bien— dijo él. Hikaru se acercó a Yoshiko y la observó con atención. Era obvio que no se sentía feliz y eso le preocupaba mucho. Por un momento pensó que quizás sería mejor si suspendía sus planes, pero sabía que ella se iría de nuevo al día siguiente, por lo que no podía postergar más las cosas. Era su última oportunidad, y quizás con esto podría finalmente volver a hacerla feliz.

—Hikaru… hay algo que debes saber— comenzó Yoshiko luego de un momento de silencio que había usado para reunir el valor de confesarle lo que había decidido luego de meditar en su relación durante toda la tarde.

—Espera, por favor— le pidió él, su voz temblando un poco a causa de una mezcla de emoción y nervios—, podrás decirme lo que quieras, pero déjame hablar a mí antes…

Sin esperar a que ella respondiera, el joven Matsuyama sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo derecho y la abrió para mostrarle a Yoshiko un bonito anillo de compromiso coronado por una pequeña flor de plata en cuyo centro brillaba un precioso diamante.

—Sé que debí haber hecho esto la primera vez que te marchaste a Estados Unidos— dijo él mirándola con cariño mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella—. Pero el pasado ya no importa, sólo nuestro presente. Yoshiko Fujisawa… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Ay, Hikaru…

=0=

Notas.

He aquí el tercero de los seis capítulos.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

Un Jazmín entre las zarzas.

Capítulo 4

Por

Y. Honey

=0=

 _El aroma de la flor de Jazmín puede ayudar a calmar la ansiedad en momentos de crisis._

=0=

La muchacha usó la toalla para secar sus húmedas piernas con movimientos lentos y mecánicos, repitiendo la operación al frotarla sobre su abdomen y finalmente sus senos. Normalmente Machiko se habría mirado en el espejo un par de veces para juzgar si su vientre se mantenía plano o si sus pechos aún conservaban su firmeza, pero esa mañana de lunes dedicarle algunos segundos a la vanidad propia de una bonita mujer de veintitantos ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que ese día Yoshiko regresaba a Estados Unidos y en lo mucho o poco que eso afectaría a Hikaru Matsuyama. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría pasado entre ellos dos la noche anterior. Sabía que la relación de sus dos mejores amigos en la preparatoria no debería ser de su interés pero también estaba consciente de que estúpidamente se había involucrado demasiado en un asunto en el que nunca debió haber intervenido.

" _Fui una idiota al aceptar salir con él para ayudarlo a planear sus citas con Yoshiko,_ " se recriminó. " _Debí dejar mis estúpidas fantasías en la preparatoria, pero… ¡diablos!… Si al menos le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por él cuando…_ "

Machiko cortó sus pensamientos y se frotó el rostro con la toalla para luego envolverse el cabello. Pensar en lo que había sucedido en la preparatoria era algo inútil. Sí, tal vez estuvo totalmente enamorada de Hikaru cuando era una adolescente, pero eso estaba en el pasado y no valía la pena perder tiempo con eso.

" _Además, es muy probable que él y Yoshiko al final se reconciliaron_ " se dijo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que eso hubiera sucedido. " _Sí, de seguro eso pasó._ "

Convenciéndose de que todo se había arreglado entre Hikaru y Yoshiko, la joven finalmente salió del baño y entró a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y marcharse a trabajar pero al mirar la luz intermitente de su celular, indicando que había recibido un mensaje, sintió que una ola de frío la recorrería de pies a cabeza. Un mensaje a esa hora podía ser algo muy bueno… o algo bastante malo.

Tomó el teléfono y luego de dudar por unos segundos, desbloqueó la pantalla esperando encontrarse con buenas noticias, pero lo que encontró en sus mensajes fue una fotografía muy reciente de ella y Yoshiko. Se las había tomado un extraño unos pocos días antes, cuando fueron juntas a visitar la preparatoria Furano. Ambas sonreían para la cámara pero ahora, al mirar la imagen con atención, Machiko notó una casi imperceptible tristeza en los ojos de Yoshiko.

Debajo del retrato, su amiga había escrito lo siguiente:

[ _Hola,_ _Machi. Pensé que te gustaría tener esta fotografía. Entiendo si decides borrarla pero al menos para mí siempre será un recuerdo muy especial y por eso quise compartirla contigo._ ]

[ _Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que he hecho. Lo único que puedo decirte es que en realidad nunca quise lastimar a nadie y lamento mucho que las cosas terminaran de esta manera._ ]

[ _Cuídalo mucho, Machiko. Por favor._ ]

La joven Machida pasó saliva y se sentó en la cama, leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje de Yoshiko.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Yoshiko? —murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior, presa de una fuerte angustia.

Hikaru. Tenía que saber si él estaba bien. Machiko cerró sus mensajes y marcó el número de Matsuyama, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo intentó varias veces más durante el día pero el resultado fue el mismo. Hikaru nunca respondió.

=0=

—Has estado muy rara toda la semana, hermanita —indicó Kazuki en voz baja. El mayor de los hermanos Machida estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de Machiko, que había pasado varios días distraída y con una expresión ausente en el rostro—. ¿Qué te pasa, tienes algún problema?

Machiko suspiró con desánimo al escuchar las observaciones de Kazuki; en realidad no quería hablar con nadie de la situación que la molestaba, aunque suponía que conversar con su hermano quizás sería útil—. No es un problema mío… al menos creo que no lo es, pero… ¿porqué mejor no caminamos un poco mientras platicamos?

—Me parece bien —dijo Kazuki mientras salía con su hermana de la oficina de contabilidad y caminaba con ella hacia el área de carga y descarga del almacén. Lo tranquilizaba saber que su hermana estaba dispuesta a hablar, ya que al menos así podría intentar ayudarla.

—Kazuki… lo que pasó en realidad no es algo que tenga que ver conmigo, ¿sabes? —Dijo ella, recargándose en una pila de tablones—, y en realidad no debería involucrarme es sólo que…

—Ya estás demasiado metida en ese asunto y no sabes cómo salirte, ¿me equivoco? —Adivinó él mientras consideraba la situación—. ¿Es algo con lo que pueda ayudarte… alguna amiga necesita dinero, o algo?

—No, no tiene nada qué ver con dinero —indicó la muchacha, bajando la mirada mientras intentaba decidir si valía la pena contarle a Kazuki acerca de lo que temía estaba sucediéndole a Hikaru—. Es distinto y no creo que puedas ayudarme. Te agradezco tu interés, hermano… pero creo que esto es algo que será mejor si lo resuelvo sola.

Kazuki Machida respiró profundamente y le revolvió el cabello a su hermana menor, lo que le ganó un manotazo en el hombro pero al final el gesto cumplió con distraer a Machiko y sacarla del pobre estado de ánimo en que había caído.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, tonto? —Se quejó ella mientras miraba su reflejo en la ventana de la camioneta para poder arreglarse el cabello.

—Bueno… al menos ya no estás pensando en ese problema que tienes, ¿cierto? —Dijo él, sonriéndole mientras rebuscaba algo en su cartera, lo que resultó ser un papel doblado por la mitad, el cual le entregó—, necesitas distraerte un poco para que ya no pienses tanto en ese lío, Machi. Mira, es viernes así que te regalo este boleto. Ve y diviértete un par de horas y si después decides que puedo ayudarte de algún modo… ya sabes que puedes llamarme a la hora que sea. ¿Te parece bien?... bueno, Machi, yo me voy, hay entregas qué hacer y ya voy con retraso.

—…Sí, gracias —dijo Machiko, observando cómo su hermano subía a la camioneta y arrancaba para salir del almacén. Una vez sola, desdobló el pedazo de papel y descubrió que era un boleto para ir a ver al Consadole en el juego de esa tarde.

=0=

—¡El primer tiempo fue muy duro, así que tenemos qué empatar y luego ganar en el segundo! —Exclamó Oda, que caminaba frustrado frente a sus compañeros del Consadole. Era el descanso del medio tiempo y tenían el marcador en contra—. Ya recibimos dos goles y no podemos dejar que el Gamba Osaka anote otra vez, ¿está claro, muchachos?... ¡Les demostraremos que somos mejores!

El resto de los jugadores asintieron y prometieron esforzarse al máximo durante la segunda mitad, hecho esto se enfocaron en escuchar las instrucciones del entrenador, quien comenzó a explicar su estrategia para poder neutralizar a Makoto Soda y anotarle a Taichi Nakanishi. Suspirando preocupado, Oda intentó hacer lo mismo, pero al mirar a sus compañeros se dio cuenta de que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por animarlos nada cambiaría en la cancha. El entusiasmo del equipo estaba por los suelos y no era para menos, pues Hikaru Matsuyama, su capitán, había estado jugando pésimo durante todo el partido, cometiendo errores y dudando en sus ataques a tal grado que Oda había tenido que tomar las riendas del Consadole a fin de tratar de salvar el juego de algún modo.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —Murmuró enfadado Oda luego de acercarse a Matsuyama, que se había quedado de pie cerca de las escaleras que subían a la cancha—. La segunda mitad está por empezar y te necesitamos al máximo, Hikaru. No sé en dónde te metiste toda la semana o por qué no fuiste a entrenar con nosotros, pero al menos intenta hacer algo útil para el equipo. ¡Lo último que necesitamos es perder este partido, si perdemos estaremos en desventaja cuando tengamos que jugar contra el Nagoya Grampus Eight, y créeme que no quiero enfrentarme así a Ken Wakashimazu!

—Tranquilo, Oda —le pidió Hikaru, su mirada fija en la cancha—, sé que cometí errores en el primer tiempo. Lo lamento pero yo… no, olvídalo. Sólo estaba un poco distraído. En la segunda mitad todo será diferente, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero —contestó Oda, no muy convencido y ahora verdaderamente preocupado por el dolor apenas contenido que podía ver en la expresión de su mejor amigo—. Hikaru, tú no eres así, ¿en verdad estás bien?

—No estoy seguro, yo… pensé que en la cancha podría olvidarme de todo, Oda, pero… —el capitán del Consadole se interrumpió, suspiró largamente y aunque por un momento pareció que diría algo más, el entrenador los interrumpió anunciando que el medio tiempo ya había terminado y que era hora de volver a la cancha, cortando en definitiva la conversación entre Oda y Hikaru.

Aunque las palabras de Matsuyama sólo consiguieron que Oda se preocupara aún más por su mejor amigo.

=0=

Makoto Soda estaba de un pésimo humor. Había estado esperando durante meses la oportunidad de volver a enfrentarse con Hikaru Matsuyama ya que en el torneo anterior lo había superado en las eliminatorias y ahora, cuando por fin podría volver a medirse con él en la cancha, todo resultó un fiasco. Matsuyama estaba jugando peor que un novato con las piernas rotas y para Soda no habría ninguna satisfacción en vencer al Consadole cuando su capitán estaba incapacitado mentalmente a tal punto que no podía jugar usando al máximo sus habilidades.

—Más vale que te calmes —le aconsejó Taichi a su compañero de equipo mientras ambos entraban a la cancha—, si te distraes afectarás el ritmo del equipo y la segunda mitad es crucial para nosotros.

—Bah. Aún si de milagro logran pasar a través de mí, el único jugador del Consadole que podría meterte un gol es Hikaru Matsuyama —dijo Soda mirando al gigantesco portero del Gamba Osaka, al que le ofreció una sonrisa confiada—. Y ese estúpido se ha pasado todo el partido en otro planeta, así que no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparnos… aunque siendo honesto, sí me molesta bastante que el idiota de Matsuyama no esté jugando como se debe, pero a fin de cuentas eso es su problema.

—Me habría gustado ver su Eagle Shot otra vez —confesó Taichi—, luego de entrenar hasta que pude detener tu Kamisori shoot, estoy seguro de que ahora sí podría parar sin problemas el tiro especial de Matsuyama.

—También lo creo —dijo Soda—. Bien, si él no quiere usar su tiro especial, entonces yo sí lo hare. Anotaré por lo menos un gol más, Taichi, ya lo verás.

—Excelente, así es como debe ser —sonrió Nakanishi, más tranquilo al saber que Soda no dejaría que sus emociones afectaran su juego—. Y si de casualidad alguien del Consadole logra atacar la portería, ¡yo me encargaré de detenerlo!

=0=

Kazumasa Oda estaba nervioso. Si bien era cierto que Matsuyama había puesto más entusiasmo en la segunda mitad, también lo era que sus jugadas seguían siendo burdas y lentas, lo que había provocado que el ritmo del Consadole siguiera muy disparejo y debido a eso se habían pasado todo el segundo tiempo defendiendo y bloqueando a Makoto Soda casi en exclusiva. El problema principal era que no habían podido encontrar la oportunidad de intentar un contraataque y el tiempo se les estaba terminando, ¡ya sólo quedaban cuatro minutos de partido!

" _La derrota ya es segura,_ " pensó Oda resignado, " _¡Pero al menos tenemos que anotar un gol, un solo gol!_ "

Fue entonces que Oda notó que Makoto se había apoderado del balón y corría en dirección a Matsuyama con una expresión de furia digna de un Kojiro Hyuga enfurecido.

" _¡Maldición, si lesiona a Matsuyama no podremos hacer nada contra Wakashimazu en el siguiente partido!_ " Pensó lanzándose hacia Soda, dispuesto a interceptar al temible 'Ace killer' del Gamba Osaka antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a su capitán.

Makoto Soda estaba harto. El Consadole había cambiado de estrategia y se estaba concentrado en bloquear todas sus jugadas de una manera bastante efectiva, aunque gracias a la ventaja de dos goles eso no era un problema para él. Lo que en verdad le molestaba era la actitud de Matsuyama. Soda no sabía por qué el capitán del Consadole tenía la cabeza metida en un agujero, pero no dejaría terminar el juego sin haber tenido un duelo con él. Tomada esta decisión, Makoto corrió hacia uno de los delanteros contrarios y tomándolo desprevenido, le arrebató la pelota con una violenta tacleada. Una vez que se hizo con el control del esférico, Soda se lanzó directo hacia Hikaru Matsuyama para enfrentarlo al fin.

—¡Matsuyama, despierta y actúa como un hombre! —Exclamó cuando estaba justo frente a su rival—. ¡Ya me cansé de que no me tomes en serio, vamos, dame una batalla de capitán a capitán al menos!

—¡Hikaru no es el único jugador del Consadole que debe preocuparte, idiota! —Interrumpió Oda, que interceptó a Makoto barriéndose frente a él de una manera perfecta, derribándolo y robándole el balón—. ¡Y ahora nosotros anotaremos aunque sea un solo gol, no puedo dejar que perdamos a cero!

Motivado por una fuerte determinación y desesperado por anotar, Oda se adentró entre los jugadores del Gamba Osaka y fue seguido de inmediato por varios de sus compañeros, que cumplieron con la esencial función de marcar a Soda y al resto de los defensas del equipo contrario a fin de darle la oportunidad de llegar a la portería y hacer un último intento de anotar.

Y Kazumasa Oda lo hizo. Logró llegar al área, se plantó frente a Taichi Nakanishi y usando todas sus fuerzas y el máximo de su considerable habilidad, pateó la pelota realizando el mejor disparo de toda su carrera profesional hasta ese momento. El tiro del delantero era envidiable, y se dirigió directo a la esquina superior de la portería a tal velocidad que ningún portero común podría haberlo detenido.

Pero Taichi Nakanishi no era un portero común; el gigantesco arquero del Gamba Osaka era considerado el tercer mejor arquero en Japón, sólo después de Ken Wakashimazu y Yuzo Morisaki, y demostró el porqué reaccionando justo a tiempo y con una agilidad que alguien con su enorme cuerpo no debería tener, logrando detener el tiro de Oda con ambas manos en el último momento. Hecho esto y mostrando una fluidez de movimientos que habría impresionado al mismo Jun Misugi, el guardameta botó el balón una vez y realizó un despeje perfecto mientras gritaba—: ¡Soda, ve y anota el último gol del partido!

—…Imposible —murmuró vencido Oda, mirando cómo el esférico volaba hasta la media cancha, en donde Soda Makoto lo recibía con el pecho y se lanzaba como un bólido hacia la portería del Consadole.

—Oye, Oda, tu tiro fue magnífico. Por un momento hasta pensé que no podría detenerlo —admitió Taichi desde su portería—. ¡Te felicito, creo que incluso a Morisaki le habría costado mucho trabajo detener ese disparo!

Pero Oda no respondió, en lugar de eso se echó a correr hacia su portería, esperando poder interceptar a Makoto. Ya no podía contar con Matsuyama, pues se había quedado paralizado en el centro del campo con una expresión de derrota total. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, lo único que pudo hacer mientras corría era preguntarse una y otra vez qué era lo que había dejado a Hikaru en esas condiciones.

Makoto decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad que le había conseguido Taichi, así que ignoró a Matsuyama y se dirigió hasta la portería contraria. No tuvo problemas evitando a los tres defensas que se habían quedado atrás y una vez en posición, utilizó su Kamisori Shoot para lanzar un tiro en curva que el portero del equipo local no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de detener.

Y justo en ese momento el árbitro dio el silbatazo final. El partido había terminado y el Gamba Osaka ganaba el juego con un marcador de 3 a 0.

=0=

Habían ganado. El Gamba Osaka había calificado a octavos luego de vencer con tres goles al Consadole. Y sin embargo Makoto Soda no podía encontrarle ninguna alegría a la victoria. Al contrario, se sentía decepcionado y muy, _muy_ molesto. Y eso era culpa de Matsuyama, quien seguía inmóvil en el centro de la cancha con una expresión de angustia que consiguió mitigar por completo el enfado de Makoto.

—Hikaru Matsuyama —llamó el capitán del Gamba Osaka una vez que estuvo frente a su rival—. No tengo idea de qué problema tengas, pero más te vale que recuerdes que en la cancha nuestro trabajo es apoyar a nuestro equipo y no lastimarlo con un desempeño mediocre. Si estás con la cabeza hecha un nudo no debiste jugar.

Matsuyama levantó la mirada, observó durante un momento a Soda y en lugar de responder simplemente se alzó de hombros mientras se giraba y se echaba a andar a los vestidores, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —demandó Oda.

—Le dije que no debió jugar en esas condiciones. No me da gusto haberles ganado así, pero una victoria es una victoria y no pienso despreciarla—. Explicó el capitán del Gamba Osaka que, sin decir más, regresó con sus compañeros de equipo para unirse a la celebración.

Oda se olvidó del Gamba y se apresuró a los vestidores para intentar alcanzar a Matsuyama pero ya no estaba allí. Salió a los pasillos de la parte inferior del estadio pero tampoco encontró a su amigo. ¿En dónde se había metido? Hikaru nunca hacía estas cosas, y su preocupación estaba llegando a niveles bastante altos.

—Si lo estás buscando, Matsuyama dijo que se sentía muy enfermo y que iría a ver a su doctor —indicó el entrenador al notar que Oda buscaba al capitán—. Por lo menos eso explica su comportamiento… aunque debió habérmelo dicho antes del partido.

—Creo que es algo distinto, entrenador —discutió Oda, que empezó a considerar seriamente que el problema de Matsuyama se debía exclusivamente a asuntos del corazón.

—Lo que sea que es, espero lo resuelva antes del próximo partido. Por cierto, será mejor que le lleves sus cosas; ni siquiera se cambió de ropa cuando se fue —dijo el otro, señalando la maleta del capitán—. Te lo encargo, Oda. Y si tienes noticias de él, avísame de inmediato. Si Matsuyama está enfermo tendremos que modificar completamente la estrategia para los siguientes partidos.

=0=

Machiko Machida había pasado el primer tiempo en la orilla de su asiento, apretando los puños presa de la ansiedad cada vez que Matsuyama perdía el balón o hacía un mal pase. Fue entonces que se anunció el medio tiempo, y no perdió ni un segundo para dejar su asiento y bajar hasta el nivel que daba a los pasillos que llevaban a los vestidores. Tenía que hablar con Hikaru, ¡ya no podía seguir viéndolo en ese estado tan terrible!

—Lo siento señorita, pero no puede pasar —le indicó el guardia cuando intentó pasar a donde estaba el vestidor del equipo local—. A menos de que sea una emergencia y usted pariente de alguno de los jugadores no hay acceso.

—Pero… usted no entiende —discutió Machiko—, ¡tengo qué hablar con Hikaru Matsuyama!

—Podrá hacerlo después del partido, por favor ya no insista —finalizó el vigilante, dejando muy en claro que no dejaría entrar a la mujer.

Machiko se quedó inmóvil durante casi un minuto, mirando al guardia esperando a que cambiara de opinión. Al final entendió que eso no sucedería y resignándose, emprendió el camino de regreso a su asiento, luchando contra la preocupación que le apretaba el pecho. No se imaginó que ver a Hikaru en ese estado la afectaría tanto, ni que le despertaría el fuerte deseo de ayudarlo que ahora la invadía, aunque aún no sabía cómo lograría hacerlo.

—¿Machiko?

La joven Machida se detuvo y se giró para encontrarse con Midori Hazama, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

—No pensé verte aquí —admitió la novia de Oda mientras se acercaba—, ¿en dónde estás sentada?

—Más arriba, pero… —Machiko hizo una corta pausa y luego añadió—, ¿Midori, a ti te dejan pasar a los vestidores?

—No, lo siento pero no me lo permiten —se disculpo la joven Hazama—, ¿para qué quieres entrar?

—… Necesito hablar con Hikaru.

—Oh. Es una pena que Hikaru esté jugando tan mal hoy —opinó Midori, que entonces se dio cuenta de algo—, ¿me imagino que tú sabes la razón?

—Sí, creo que sí la sé.

—Es por Yoshiko Fujisawa, ¿no es cierto?

Machiko bajó la mirada y suspiró—. Es muy posible.

—Creo que podría ayudarte a que te dejen entrar al final del partido —ofreció Midori, que al darse cuenta de la angustia de la joven Machida, decidió intentar ayudarla—. Machiko, ¿quieres… hablar de lo que pasó con Yoshiko?

—No. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir a ver el partido —dijo ella con desgano—. Perdóname, pero no quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

—Como quieras. Ven conmigo entonces, hay un lugar libre junto al mío y será mejor estar juntas hasta que termine el juego.

Midori guió a Machiko hasta sus asientos en silencio, pero no pudo evitar recordar que durante el viaje al lago Toya se había dado cuenta de una frialdad cada vez más pronunciada de parte de Yoshiko hacia Hikaru. En ese momento pensó que se debía a la legendaria timidez que hizo famosa a Yoshiko en secundaria y preparatoria, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era muy posible que la razón hubiera sido otra muy distinta. Meditó sobre eso durante algunos minutos, pero al comenzar la segunda mitad del partido, los valientes esfuerzos de Oda por anotar y su confrontación final con Taichi Nakanishi consiguieron que Midori se olvidara por completo de Yoshiko Fujisawa.

=0=

—¿Cómo que ya no está? —Preguntó Machiko, mirando a Oda con una expresión de incredulidad—. ¿A dónde se fue?

—No sabemos —respondió Oda con desánimo—, sólo le dijo al entrenador que se sentía enfermo y se desapareció… ni siquiera se llevó sus cosas. Iré a dejárselas en su departamento, por si quieres ir con nosotros.

—Creo que sería mejor si Machiko se las lleva —intervino Midori entonces—, me parece que ella podría ayudar a Hikaru mejor que tú.

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó Oda, un poco confundido aunque al final aceptó la idea de Midori, considerando que lo más seguro era que Hikaru no le haría caso a él, pero con Machiko quizás sí aceptaría hablar—. En ese caso, ¿no te molesta llevarle esto, Machiko?

—¿Yo?... pero… —dudó ella, mirando indecisa la bolsa que sostenía el delantero del Consadole.

—Dijiste que querías hablar con él —dijo Midori, tomando la mochila y poniéndola en manos de Machiko—, entregarle su ropa es un buen modo de hacerlo. ¿Sí sabes llegar al departamento de Matsuyama, verdad?

—No… no tengo su dirección y me temo que no contesta mis llamadas —dijo Machiko, colgándose al final la bolsa de Matsuyama al hombro, decidiendo que quizás la idea de Midori era la mejor opción que tenía para poder hablar con Hikaru y saber qué era lo que en verdad había sucedido entre él y Yoshiko.

—No hay problema, te anotaré la dirección —le ofreció Oda—. De hecho está cerca de nuestra vieja preparatoria. ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

La joven Machida bajó la mirada y movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado—. Se los agradezco pero no será necesario. Si está cerca de la preparatoria Furano lo encontraré rápido… gracias de todos modos.

=0=

Eran las siete de la noche cuando Machiko llegó al edificio donde vivía Hikaru y justo como dijo Oda, estaba ubicado a sólo unas cuantas calles de distancia del colegio Furano. La muchacha recordó entonces que Matsuyama le había confesado que en ocasiones todavía visitaba al entrenador Kurata para pedirle consejos de futbol, por lo que seguramente Hikaru no había rentado este departamento sólo por casualidad. Le dedicó un par de minutos a mirar detenidamente el edificio de cuatro pisos, tratando de descubrir cuál era su departamento.

" _Seguramente está en los pisos superiores,_ " pensó, aún sin reunir los ánimos para acercarse a la puerta. Una ráfaga de aire frío la hizo estremecerse, y se dio cuenta de que la razón por la que no podía ir a tocar el timbre era porque no sabía qué haría si Hikaru rechazaba su ayuda, algo que pensaba sería muy posible.

" _Pues si eso pasas… entonces ya no habrá más qué hacer,_ " decidió, armándose al fin del valor suficiente como para ir a la entrada del edificio y tocar el timbre de su departamento. Por lo menos su ropa sí se la entregaría.

—Si busca a Matsuyama, le informo que salió, señorita —le dijo una mujer ya entrada en años que se asomó por la ventana del departamento más cercano a la puerta de entrada—. Lo vi salir hace unos cuantos minutos.

—… ¿y cómo sabe que lo busco a él? —le preguntó Machiko.

—Por el nombre en esa mochila —dijo la sagaz anciana con una sonrisa confiada—, además de que se la he visto al joven Matsuyama, por eso sé que es de él. ¿La olvidó en el estadio?

—Sí, la olvidó y debo entregársela… ¿tiene idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?

—No, pero no debió ir muy lejos, dejó su auto en el estacionamiento.

—Oh… entonces iré a buscarlo, muchas gracias.

—Yo puedo dársela si quiere —ofreció la otra mujer.

—No hace falta, gracias de nuevo —contestó Machiko, que se alejó con pasos lentos y pesados, sin saber qué dirección debía tomar para encontrar a Hikaru.

=0=

Terminó frente a las puertas de la preparatoria Furano. No había pensado en ir a ese lugar, pero sus pasos la llevaron hasta su vieja escuela. Mirando las altas rejas, apoyó las manos en la estructura de metal y se preguntó si Matsuyama había pasado por allí. Tal vez sí, o quizás se fue en la dirección contraria, para evitar ver algo que le recordaría a Yoshiko Fujisawa.

—¿En dónde te has metido, Hikaru? —murmuró la muchacha, apoyando la frente en los fríos barrotes de la reja, tratando de no recordar sus días de bachillerato pero no le fue posible. Recordó cómo miraba con resignada complacencia la manera en que Yoshiko y Hikaru siempre estaban juntos y la manera en que andaban tomados de la mano o cómo ella lo ayudaba cuando terminaba de entrenar cada mañana en el campo de futbol de la escuela o cuando lo acompañaba al canal que estaba a unas calles, en donde Hikaru solía practicar su tiro del águila durante los fines de semana…

Machiko se enderezó al recordar eso. El canal. En la preparatoria, el canal era uno de los lugares a los que Hikaru llevaba a Yoshiko cuando deseaba estar a solas con ella. ¿Sería posible que…?

—Sí, tal vez está allí —murmuró.

Sin perder más tiempo, Machiko Machida se apresuró a ir en la dirección del viejo canal, la esperanza de encontrar allí a Hikaru para poder al fin ofrecerle su ayuda renaciendo en su corazón.

 _No mucho después…_

Machiko llegó al canal y se detuvo en medio del puente de cemento que lo cruzaba. Se acercó a la orilla derecha y miró con atención, pero debajo sólo vio el arroyo. Preocupada, se asomó por el otro lado y finalmente lo encontró. Allá abajo, varios metros más adelante, sentado a la orilla de la corriente sobre una piedra, con la cabeza y hombros caídos, estaba Hikaru Matsuyama. La muchacha sintió que se le comprimía el pecho al verlo así, completamente derrotado.

—Yoshiko… ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? — se preguntó en voz baja mientras comenzaba a bajar por la pendiente, poniendo especial cuidado en no resbalar sobre el húmedo pasto.

Le tomó poco tiempo llegar a su lado y al hacerlo no supo qué decirle. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría el día en que vería así a su querido capitán del equipo de futbol la preparatoria Furano. Ver al muchacho que nunca se rindió al enfrentarse a oponentes tan feroces y hábiles como eran Tsubasa Ozora y Kojiro Hyuga en esta condición tan lamentable le partía el corazón de una manera que nunca había sentido antes.

" _Cuídalo mucho, Machiko. Por favor."_

Las palabras de Yoshiko resonaron en la memoria de Machiko entonces, y fue sólo en ese momento que recuperó la confianza para acercarse a él. Sí, tal vez Yoshiko ya no estaba aquí para él. Pero ella sí. _Ella sí_.

—Hikaru… —lo llamó, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara lo más consoladora posible.

—Se ha ido… me ha dejado —dijo él, levantando el rostro, mostrándole el profundo dolor en su mirada y sus húmedas mejillas—. Dijo que no podía casarse conmigo y… no entiendo porqué… ¿qué hice mal, Machiko, en qué me equivoqué?

Hikaru ya no pudo continuar. Su voz se quebró y lo único que pudo hacer para conservar un poco de dignidad fue volver a bajar la mirada, intentando controlar el sufrimiento que le carcomía el corazón.

—…Lo siento mucho —dijo ella, dejando caer la mochila para poder arrodillarse junto a él—. Lo siento mucho.

Sin poder encontrar qué más decirle, Machiko se limitó a abrazar a Hikaru, permitiendo que apoyara su rostro sobre su hombro, dejándolo llorar mientras le ofrecía su compañía y su calor como el único consuelo posible que en ese momento podía darle.

=0=

Notas:

Cuarto capítulo de seis.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

Un Jazmín entre las zarzas.

Capítulo 5

Por

Y. Honey

=0=

 _La flor de Jazmín se considera como un efectivo estimulante sensual, suave y exquisito._

=0=

El balón venía alto, pero aún así el pase era preciso y con la velocidad justa. Pocos jugadores en Japón podrían alcanzarlo para hacer un remate de cabeza directo a la portería. Afortunadamente, Hikaru Matsuyama era uno de ellos. Acelerando para dejar atrás a los otros jugadores, Hikaru quedó libre, se agachó con rapidez y usó la considerable fuerza de sus piernas para saltar lo más alto posible en el momento preciso, recibiendo con un potente cabezazo al esférico, logrando cambiar su dirección para ensartarlo en la esquina inferior derecha de la portería frente a él con una jugada tan exacta que el portero no pudo hacer nada para evitar el gol.

El silbatazo del entrenador señaló el final del partido de práctica entre los miembros del Consadole. El lado de Hikaru y Oda había ganado por cuatro a uno.

…

—Me da gusto ver que ya estás recuperado —comentó Oda mientras él y Hikaru salían de las regaderas—. Te tardaste más de tres meses pero parece que por fin has recuperado tu nivel en la cancha.

—Es gracias a que tú y el equipo me ayudaron —respondió Hikaru al tiempo que sacaba un cambio de ropa limpia de su casillero—. De no ser por ustedes seguiría jugando tan mal como cuando perdimos contra el Gamba.

—Yo creo que hay otra razón que no estás mencionando, Matsuyama —dijo Oda mientras se vestía—. ¿No estás olvidando a cierta chica muy bonita que trabaja en un almacén de maderas?

Hikaru se congeló un segundo, su camiseta a la mitad de su pecho, pero se recuperó rápido y terminó de vestirse.

—No la he olvidado —dijo asintiendo ante el comentario de su compañero—. La amistad de Machida también ha sido muy importante para mí.

—¿Amistad? —Rió Oda—, la has estado viendo casi a diario, Matsuyama. Todo el equipo piensa que es tu novia.

—Sólo somos amigos —corrigió él, un poco apenado por el malentendido—. Además, tú eres el que está en una relación tan seria que ya hasta estás buscando un departamento.

—Así es, y hablando de eso, Midori está pensando en invitar a Machiko para que sea su dama de honor en nuestra boda. No creí que se volverían tan amigas, ¿sabes?

—Está bien, así no tendré que ir solo como tu padrino— opinó Hikaru, lo cual sólo consiguió que Oda sonriera con buen humor, indicando que sería interesante verlo junto a Machida durante la ceremonia.

=0=

 _Días después…_

Hikaru entró a su departamento y se quitó la sudadera, la cual colgó en el perchero que tenía detrás de la puerta. Era domingo, y había salido a correr un poco por el vecindario. Miró el reloj en la pared y notó que apenas eran las ocho y media. Eso era bueno, le daba tiempo de darse un baño antes de desayunar.

Una vez que se había bañado y relajado bajo el agua caliente, Hikaru terminó de cambiarse de ropa y entró a la sala, recordando el partido de práctica del día anterior y admitiendo que Oda tenía razón. Ya casi había recuperado su habilidad en la cancha, todavía no se sentía con la confianza como para intentar su tiro del águila otra vez, pero pensaba que pronto podría hacerlo. Y todo eso se lo debía al apoyo del equipo.

" _No, también se lo debo a ella,_ " pensó Hikaru con una tímida sonrisa sintiéndose feliz de tener el apoyo y la compañía de Machiko. " _Sí… Machida ha estado conmigo, apoyándome mucho desde que ella…_ "

El muchacho se dejó caer en un sofá y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

—Yoshiko… —murmuró, sintiendo cómo el vacío que siempre experimentaba al recordarla regresaba y le desgarraba el corazón.

…

 _"Ay, Hikaru… no sé cómo decirte que…" suspiró Yoshiko, un tono extraño en su voz que lo hizo temblar presa de una incertidumbre que nunca había experimentado._

 _"Dime que sí," insistió el muchacho, ignorando el miedo haciéndole trizas el estómago. "Nunca he dejado de quererte, y no soportaría que te vayas sin saber que serás mi mujer."_

 _Yoshiko bajó la mirada y retrocedió dejando a Hikaru con el anillo en las manos._

 _"Yo… por favor no me odies," le pidió, sus ojos destellando con lágrimas a punto de derramarse. "Pero…"_

 _"¿Qué sucede?"_

 _"No puedo casarme contigo," dijo ella, su voz temblando a causa de su llanto. "Ser tu esposa es imposible para mí."_

 _"Nada es imposible, Yoshiko…" discutió él aún sin levantarse, incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba. "Yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Por favor… no me hagas esto…"_

 _"Hikaru… no te imaginas cómo lo lamento," dijo ella acercándose a él. "Pero no podemos estar juntos… te he fallado…"_

 _"No lo entiendo, ¿de qué hablas? Tú no me has fallado, eres la misma Yoshiko que conozco._ Mi _Yoshiko."_

 _La muchacha sonrió con tristeza, se secó las lágrimas y respiró profundamente antes de continuar._

 _"No. Ya no lo soy. Ya no soy_ tu _Yoshiko," dijo ella, arrodillándose frente a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para así lograr que él cerrara la caja en la que estaba el anillo de compromiso. "Mi corazón ya no es tuyo… en estos cinco años mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron, Hikaru… aún siento cariño por ti, eres muy importante para mí pero…"_

 _"¿Ya no me quieres?"_

 _"No… no de esa manera," admitió ella bajando la mirada. "Y creo que sería muy injusta si acepto casarme contigo cuando nuestro amor ya no está… ninguno de los dos sería feliz de esa manera, y no quiero que tú seas infeliz, tú no mereces eso."_

 _"Pero… mi felicidad eres tú, Yoshiko, sin ti… sin ti no sé qué haré con mi vida."_

 _"Por favor no digas eso," le pidió ella acariciándole el rostro. "Tú eres muy fuerte, Hikaru. Has superado muchos obstáculos y sé que podrás seguir adelante sin mí."_

 _"En verdad te irás, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó él, finalmente entendiendo que Yoshiko no se quedaría a su lado._

 _"Sí, y no puedes imaginar lo difícil que ha sido tomar esta decisión," confesó ella._

 _Un silencio ominoso e incómodo cayó sobre ellos, un silencio en el que a Hikaru le parecía se le estaba yendo el alma entera._

 _"Adiós, Hikaru," dijo entonces Yoshiko. La muchacha se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad en la frente. Una vez hecho esto, se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse._

 _"Yoshiko… espera…" llamó Hikaru, inmóvil ante la tristeza que lo invadía._

 _Ella se detuvo, se giró para mirarlo y suspiró con melancolía._

 _"Gracias por haberme amado tanto… nunca te olvidare, mi querido Capitán," y dicho esto, Yoshiko Fujisawa se giró y salió de la cancha de futbol del colegio Furano, y al mismo tiempo, salió también para siempre de la vida de Hikaru Matsuyama._

…

—¿Cómo pudiste tirar por la borda todos estos años? —murmuró Hikaru, hincándose para tomar de una mesita un portarretratos en el que estaba una foto suya y de Yoshiko, juntos y felices en la torre de Tokio. Una cita en la que habían pasado un día muy especial.

Sintiéndose llenar de tristeza por el amor perdido, el joven Matsuyama se derrumbó en el piso y cerró los ojos. No tardó en caer dormido a causa de la depresión, pues no sentía deseos de hacer nada ni de ver a nadie.

 _Horas más tarde…_

El timbre sonó por quinta vez, despertando por fin a Hikaru. Desorientado, el muchacho miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que había dormido cuatro horas. Su mirada se posó de inmediato en la fotografía, la cual seguía junto a él en el piso. Suspirando y sintiéndose todavía muy desanimado, se acercó a la puerta y respondió al interfono.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Quién es?

" _¿Te olvidaste que vendría a cocinarte algo?_ " Preguntó una mujer joven. " _Espero que no._ "

—Lo lamento, estaba dormido —respondió él, reconociendo la voz de Machiko—, te abro la puerta, espera.

=0=

 _Antes…_

Machiko acomodó primero un delantal, luego las verduras, algunas especias, tres huevos y un poco de arroz en una bolsa y después abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo en especial. Tuvo que mover un par de pasteles y otros postres que su madre tenía allí hasta encontrar un trozo de salmón que había comprado el día anterior. Era de la mejor calidad, y se lo había encargado al pescadero del vecindario desde el miércoles anterior. Complacida, tomó el pescado y lo acomodó junto a los vegetales.

—La sopa curry queda mejor con cerdo —dijo la señora Machida. La mujer estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, y se había pasado el rato observando a su hija con divertida curiosidad.

—¿Cómo sabes que voy a preparar eso? —preguntó extrañada Machiko.

—Por los ingredientes que sacaste del refrigerador —explicó su madre mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba las manos en la falda—, y te lo repito, la sopa curry va mejor con cerdo, puedes llevar un poco del que tenemos, si quieres.

—Gracias, pero voy a usar salmón —respondió la joven Machida—, además, a Hikaru le gusta, y…

—Ah. Otra vez irás a cocinarle a tu futbolista —interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa que hizo que Machiko se sintiera como un ratón atrapado—. Has estado saliendo casi cinco meses con ese muchacho, y ya con este son tres domingos que vas a prepararle de comer… ¿cuándo lo traerás a la casa? Creo que ya es hora de que lo hagas oficial, y así tu padre dejará de preguntarme sobre eso todas las noches.

Machiko palideció como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Había estado tan concentrada en ayudar a Hikaru a recuperarse luego del rechazo de Yoshiko que no había pensado en ningún momento lo que sus padres pensarían al respecto. ¿Pero cómo podrían siquiera pensar que ella y Hikaru…?

La muchacha suspiró al recordar que había estado saliendo o hablando por teléfono con el as del Consadole casi a diario durante los últimos meses y nunca faltaba a sus partidos cuando su equipo jugaba de local, y si a eso le sumaba el tiempo que le dedicó a ayudarlo a prepararse para la fallida visita de Yoshiko…

Sí, considerando todo eso era fácil entender por qué sus padres pensaban que estaba en una relación con Hikaru.

—Mamá… no somos novios —dijo ella, tomando la bolsa y mirando la puerta de la cocina como un conejo que busca una manera de escapar—. Somos amigos y…

La señora Machida rió en voz baja.

—Machiko, ya no estás en la secundaria —le dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle a su hija salir—, no me voy a enfadar si tienes novio… en fin, si aún no te sientes lista para decirnos, podremos esperar.

—Sí… está bien… regreso por la tarde…

Y apresurándose para evitar algún otro comentario materno respecto a su amistad con Hikaru Matsuyama, la apenada Machiko salió de su casa.

…

Sentada en el autobús, la joven Machida trató de hacer a un lado las observaciones de su madre, pero le resultó imposible y la obligaron a analizar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y Hikaru, algo que había estado evitando hacer por meses. Y lo había estado evitando por una razón muy importante, y esa razón era que aún no podía responder a la siguiente pregunta:

¿En verdad estaba sólo ayudando a Hikaru a recuperarse del rechazo de Yoshiko?

Tal vez había sido así en un principio, pero ya habían pasado tres meses. Tres meses en los que no sólo ella lo buscaba para preguntarle cómo se sentía. Poco a poco él también había comenzado a llamarla y buscarla, visitándola incluso en el almacén de vez en cuando para poder platicar con ella durante su hora de comer.

Y si había algo que mortificaba bastante a Machiko, era lo mucho que había comenzado a disfrutar la situación, en especial porque sentía que estaba abusando de Hikaru, quien obviamente estaba emocionalmente vulnerable, y no sólo eso… ¿no era todo esto una oportunidad de buscar aquello a lo que por amistad renunció en preparatoria?

" _Pero… ¿no será que me estoy aprovechando de sus circunstancias para seguir viéndolo?_ " se preguntó, tratando de ignorar el fuerte remordimiento que la invadió de repente. " _Y además, no sé cómo se siente él… ¿qué tal si yo me estoy haciendo ilusiones idiotas de amistad y él sólo me busca porque aún no se olvida de Yoshiko y quiere distraerse?_ "

Machiko aún estaba ocupada con estas meditaciones cuando llegó a su parada, y continuó evaluando la situación en que se había involucrado mientras caminaba hasta el departamento de Hikaru. Al final pensó que al menos ese día volvería a cocinar para él, ya después, durante la semana, tomaría una decisión.

" _Sí._ _Quizás lo mejor sea dejar de verlo después de hoy,_ " consideró mientras tocaba el timbre, alarmándose ante el doloroso vacío que la idea le hizo sentir. " _No…_ _¿acaso…. me he vuelto a enamorar de él?_ "

…

Subió al departamento y lo encontró esperándola en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de cansancio poco común en él. Aún así, le sonrió cuando estuvo cerca, lo cual la tranquilizó un poco, aunque el gusto que le despertó su sonrisa sólo consiguió hacer que su preocupación por lo que estaba sucediendo se incrementara.

=0=

Machiko terminó de lavar el último plato y se lo alcanzó a Hikaru, quien estaba encargado de secarlos. Se habían pasado el rato en calma, hablando del partido de práctica mientras ella cocinaba la sopa curry, y después conversando sobre los eventos en el almacén de maderas cuando comían. La muchacha se sentía ya un poco más tranquila, a pesar de que lavar los platos con Hikaru de esta manera era algo que seguramente haría una pareja de recién casados.

" _Deja de pensar en tonterías, Machiko,_ " se recriminó mientras terminaba de enjuagar los cubiertos para dárselos a Matsuyama. " _Esto no significa nada._ "

—¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? —Invitó él una vez que terminó su parte del trabajo—, hace mucho que no voy y hay una película que me interesa ver.

—Pues… si tú quieres —aceptó ella, considerando que había peores formas de pasar el resto de la tarde—. Sí, será divertido.

—Genial, sólo déjame ir a la sala por mis llaves.

Lo miró salir de la cocina y entrar a la sala. Parpadeó confundida cuando lo vio detenerse junto a uno de sus tres sofás, y se alarmó cuando observó que se hincaba a recoger algo sólo para quedarse inmóvil, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza baja. Preocupada, Machiko se quitó el delantal, lo arrojó sobre una silla y entró a la sala esperando que no hubiera pasado nada malo.

Lo encontró con un portarretratos en las manos, mirando una fotografía de él junto a Yoshiko. La imagen tenía por lo menos seis años, y no pudo evitar sentirse invadir por una fuerte tristeza al ver la expresión de melancolía en el rostro de Hikaru.

—Aún no puedo entender porqué me dejó —confesó él sin dejar de mirar la fotografía—. ¿Es porque no soy lo bastante bueno para ella?

Machiko suspiró y sintió cómo su corazón sufría junto a él. Ella tampoco podía entender cómo Yoshiko pudo haber sido capaz de lastimar tanto a Hikaru, lo que sí pudo entender era que en algún momento durante los últimos tres meses los sufrimientos y alegrías de Hikaru Matsuyama se habían vuelto los suyos, y que no podía dejarlo seguir así. Porque si lo hacía ninguno de los dos podría volver a ser feliz.

Pero… ¿Y si él la rechazaba también?

La muchacha se quitó los anteojos y decidió que por él valía la pena arriesgarlo todo. En ese momento lo único que le interesaba era ofrecerle sus sentimientos a Hikaru, aún si él no los compartía.

Acercándose lentamente, Machiko suspiró y le besó la mejilla.

—Ya no puedo soportar que la persona que quiero tanto sufra de este modo —le murmuró, bajando la mirada sin atreverse a hacer más—. Me parte el alma verte así.

El beso de Machiko, gentil e inocente, sacudió a Hikaru como si lo hubiera golpeado un rayo. Dejó el portarretratos en el suelo y se giró para mirar a la dulce muchacha que se había hincado junto a él. Machiko se veía completamente vulnerable, esperando por su respuesta con una tímida sonrisa tras de la cual podía detectar un miedo devorador.

Recuerdos de los últimos meses, en los que había pasado más tiempo con ella, invadieron su memoria. Fue entonces que Hikaru finalmente comprendió la razón por la que se había sentido incómodo cuando Oda le contó acerca de su fallido intento de salir con Machiko en la preparatoria.

" _¿Cuándo comenzó a suceder esto?_ " Se preguntó mientras la observaba con atención, buscando una respuesta a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero sin tener éxito. Había estado tan preocupado tratando de entender el rechazo de Yoshiko que simplemente nunca se dio cuenta de la manera en que Machiko Machida se había ido adentrando poco a poco en su vida.

Y no sólo en su vida.

Machiko también había entrado en su corazón.

—Esto debe ser una broma… —musitó él, su atención completa en ella—. Soy un desastre, Machiko, no entiendo cómo podrías…

—Puedo —lo interrumpió, arriesgándose a subir su mano lentamente para acariciarle el rostro—. Te quiero, Hikaru. Sé que… sé que nunca podrías sentir nada por una tonta como yo, pero…

—Te equivocas —le dijo, tomándola con gentileza por los hombros—. Machiko… creo que… sí, estoy seguro. Estoy seguro de que te quiero... y fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes.

—Hikaru… ¿en verdad…?

Pero Hikaru no le respondió, pues haciendo a un lado sus miedos, sus dudas, su tristeza y su pasado, se inclinó para unir lentamente sus labios con los de la bonita muchacha que no sólo lo había rescatado del abismo más profundo en el que pudo haber caído, sino que se también se convirtió en la luz que lo ayudó a encontrar de nuevo el camino a la felicidad.

=0=

Se detuvo a la orilla del lago Toya y observó las tranquilas aguas frente a él, apenas mecidas por el fresco viento nocturno mientras reflejaban la luz de la luna con brillantes destellos plateados. Metió la mano derecha al bolsillo de su chamarra y sacó una pequeña cajita, la cual abrió y sostuvo en la palma de su mano. El anillo de compromiso en el interior de la caja era exquisito, coronado por una flor de plata y un bello diamante finamente recortado. Le había costado una pequeña fortuna, pero para él, la joya ya no tenía ningún valor y sólo representaba una parte de su pasado que tenía que dejar atrás.

El muchacho cerró la cajita, la apretó en su puño y luego de respirar profundamente, la lanzó hacia el lago con todas sus fuerzas, cayendo en el agua a varios metros de la orilla, hundiéndose allí, destinado a permanecer oculto en el fondo durante décadas.

—Adiós, Yoshiko —dijo en voz baja—. Te agradezco de corazón lo que tuvimos, pero ya es momento de dejarte ir. No puedo seguir encadenado a tu recuerdo… donde quiera que estés, y con quien hayas decidido estar, sólo deseo que seas feliz, tan feliz como yo lo soy ahora.

Sintiéndose al fin libre de una pesada carga, Hikaru Matsuyama se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección de un hotel cercano, en donde Machiko Machida dormía tranquilamente en la habitación que compartían.

— _Mi_ Machiko… —murmuró él, apreciando enormemente su fortuna al poder haber encontrado un amor tan puro como el suyo justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba—. Mi querida Machiko.

=0=

Notas:

Hola.

Después de haber recuperado el valor para escribir y regresar a Destruyendo a Sanae, me di cuenta que también era necesario continuar con esta historia, por lo que hace una semana me puse a escribir este capítulo basándome en mis notas iniciales. Al final el capítulo es distinto a lo planeado, pero creo que de hecho es mejor ahora. Ya sólo falta un capítulo más y si es necesario un epílogo.

Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y a este capítulo, tan sólo espero que les haya resultado interesante.


	6. Capítulo 6

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

Un Jazmín entre las zarzas.

Capítulo 6

Por

Y. Honey

=0=

 _El Jazmín necesita abundante luz para crecer y dar flores._

=0=

Se permitió respirar profundamente una vez que salió del hotel, deteniéndose cuando estuvo en la acera para mirar atrás, admirando los seis pisos del edificio. Sonrió complacida y se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiéndose satisfecha por lo que había logrado. El Princess era un hotel de cuatro estrellas, pequeño y sólo moderadamente famoso en el estado, pero tenía buena reputación en California y mantenía un flujo aceptable de clientes durante casi todo el año. Y lo más importante, a ella le agradaba mucho.

—A juzgar por tu sonrisa apuesto que conseguiste el trabajo —adivinó alguien detrás de ella—. ¿Hay motivos para celebrar, Yoshiko?

—Sí, tenemos motivos para celebrar —dijo ella, girándose para encontrarse de frente con Scott Miller—. No te vi al salir, Scott. Pensé que te habías ido al trabajo luego de traerme a la entrevista.

—¿Y no estar aquí contigo en este momento tan especial? —le preguntó él mientras la abrazaba—. Cariño, no hay otro lugar en donde quisiera estar en este momento, estoy muy orgulloso de que consiguieras el trabajo, recién graduada y ya eres asistente del gerente de un hotel… ¡Felicidades!

—Muchas gracias a ti por animarme a intentarlo… he querido trabajar en el Princess desde que me hospedé aquí con mis padres cuando me trajeron por primera vez a California —confesó ella, dejándose envolver en los brazos de Scott. Un poco después, se separaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto de él tomados de la mano.

—Pues… yo también conseguí algo —le dijo él con un guiño una vez que estuvieron junto al vehículo.

—¿Consiguieron el contrato para esa nueva serie de televisión? —preguntó ella, recordando que el taller de los Miller estaba en pláticas para trabajar en una serie de policías que se estrenaría a finales de año.

—Sí, pero lo que en realidad importa es esto —respondió el muchacho mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo trasero. La llave colgaba de un listón rojo, y se la entregó a Yoshiko con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Pero… ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? —preguntó ella.

—Así es, linda, ya tenemos casa —anunció él con una sonrisa—. Pero no quería decirte hasta después de tu entrevista.

—Scott… ¿y tus ahorros?

—No te preocupes por eso —la tranquilizó él—, con lo que nos dieron de anticipo por ese programa podré recuperarme sin problemas.

Yoshiko guardó silencio, mirando la llave con una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía. Sí, era feliz y estaba segura de que este era el lugar en donde quería estar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un poco de culpa por lo que había pasado en Japón tres meses antes, y no podía evitar preguntarse qué le sucedió a Hikaru Matsuyama después de su rompimiento, lo único que podía esperar era que no hubiera terminado odiándola, aunque sabía bien que no podría culparlo si eso había sucedido.

—Ahora que ya tendremos en dónde vivir… —comenzó Scott, sacándola de sus oscuros pensamientos—, creo que es hora de volver a pedírtelo. Yoshiko, cásate conmigo, hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Aceptas?

Yoshiko levantó el rostro y no pudo evitar perderse en el azul de los ojos de Scott. Su mirada siempre le permitía estar segura de que cuando la admiraba ella era lo más importante. La muchacha suspiró y se acercó a él, enmarcando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Scott… ¿en verdad me quieres tanto? —Le preguntó su voz temblando un poco mientras recordaba la manera en que había terminado con Hikaru—. Yo… no soy tan buena como crees… ¿no tienes miedo de que te rompa el corazón?

—No, no tengo miedo —le dijo con un tono seguro y firme—. Después de cinco años creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sí eres una buena persona… y sí, te quiero bastante, Yoshiko, más de lo que puedes imaginar.

—Entonces… —murmuró Yoshiko pensativa.

—¿Entonces? —le preguntó él, sonriendo.

—Entonces acepto… me casaré contigo, amor —sonrió ella, besándolo con ternura, entregándose al calor y el cariño que le ofrecía Scott Miller. Cuando el beso terminó Yoshiko suspiró y se permitió desear con todas sus fuerzas que Hikaru también pudiera alcanzar la misma felicidad que ella había encontrado.

=0=

 _Un mes después…_

Hikaru Matsuyama entró a su edificio, venía del entrenamiento matutino y quería descansar un poco antes de salir a comer.

Antes de subir por las escaleras revisó su buzón y se encontró con un sobre color hueso elegantemente grabado en las esquinas. Extrañado, miró la etiqueta en donde estaba el nombre del remitente y levantó las cejas al leer el nombre de Tsubasa Ozora. Intrigado, pero no queriendo leer la carta del capitán de la selección en el recibidor, se la echó al bolsillo y subió hasta su departamento.

" _Muy bien, Ozora, veamos qué sucede…_ " se dijo mientras se sentaba en su sofá dispuesto a leer el mensaje de Tsubasa, pero su mirada se distrajo un momento al posarse sobre el portarretratos que tenía en la mesita de la sala. Sin poder evitarlo, Hikaru le dedicó un segundo a mirar la fotografía, que lo mostraba a él de pie en la orilla del Lago Toya. Pero lo que hacía especial la imagen era la bonita mujer que sonreía abiertamente para la cámara mientras él le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros: Machiko Machida.

" _¿Quién habría pensado que al final Machi sería mi novia?_ " sonrió Hikaru, acordándose que fue durante ese viaje al Lago Toya que él y Machiko finalmente habían decidido iniciar su noviazgo oficialmente, un recuerdo que aún lograba hacerlo sentirse contento.

El muchacho parpadeó y haciendo un lado los agradables eventos del lago volvió su atención al sobre, y preguntándose una vez más qué era lo que contenía, rasgó uno de los extremos y jaló con sus dedos una tarjeta sencilla pero de muy buen gusto. Al abrirla, se encontró con que era una invitación a la boda de Tsubasa Ozora y Sanae Nakazawa, y le incluían dos boletos para la fiesta posterior a la ceremonia, en uno se leía su nombre, y en el otro el de Yoshiko Fujisawa.

" _Ahora que lo pienso, nadie de la selección sabe que Yoshiko y yo rompimos y que ahora estoy con Machi…_ " recordó mientras se preguntaba si sería buena idea llamar a Tsubasa y pedirle un nuevo boleto para Machiko.

"Supongo que lo mejor será preguntarle a ella si quiere ir," decidió el muchacho, por lo que colocó los boletos en la mesita de la sala, pensando que podría comentar el asunto con Machiko un poco más tarde cuando salieran juntos a comer.

…

 _Un par de horas más tarde…_

La puerta del departamento de Hikaru se abrió lentamente, lo que sorprendió un poco al joven futbolista. Seguía en la sala, leyendo un libro que le había prestado el entrenador Kurata un par de días antes. El muchacho se giró y se encontró con que Machiko había decidido pasar a visitarlo.

—Hola, guapo —sonrió ella mientras entraba a la sala y sacaba una pequeña caja de plástico llena de galletas cubiertas de chocolate de una bolsa de plástico—. Te las envía mi madre, ha decidido agregar galletas a su menú de postres y quiere que las pruebes.

—Todavía se me olvida que te di copia de las llaves del departamento —le dijo, tomando su mano para que se sentara junto a él mientras miraba las pastitas—. Apuesto que están sabrosas.

—Tengo algo para ti que es más sabroso que eso —le murmuró ella al oído con un tono travieso luego de acomodarse en el sillón.

—¿Qué podría ser?

—Pues esto —contestó, sorprendiéndolo con un beso—, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy, pero es injusto para las galletas —dijo Hikaru y rió al sentirse de buen humor.

—Tonto —le dijo ella sonriendo y sintiéndose bastante cómoda junto a él.

Sin decir nada más, Machiko se acurrucó al lado de Hikaru y notó entonces los boletos en la mesita frente a ambos. Presa de la curiosidad, estiró la mano y los tomó para mirarlos, pensando que eran para algún concierto o algo parecido.

—Son invitaciones para la boda de Tsubasa Ozora —le informó el muchacho.

—Eso veo —dijo Machiko—, y está invitando a Yoshiko.

—…Sí, así es —asintió él—, no te preocupes, llamaré a Ozora para pedirle que te envíen un boleto a ti.

—No lo llames —le pidió—, creo que será mejor si yo no voy.

—¿Por qué no? —Le preguntó Hikaru—, a mí no me molesta llevarte.

—Lo sé, y estoy dispuesta a ir si eso quieres, pero… —Machiko hizo una pausa. Recordaba bien a Nakazawa, la notable asistente del Nankatsu; la había visto en los torneos de futbol de la preparatoria y siempre tuvo la impresión de que Sanae era bastante parcial hacia Yoshiko, por lo que pensó que verla a ella junto a Hikaru posiblemente causaría una situación un tanto incómoda, y eso era algo que Machiko prefería evitar.

—Sería difícil para ti, me imagino —adivinó Hikaru al ver la expresión en el rostro de Machiko—. Bueno, en ese caso no te pediré que me acompañes, pero yo sí quiero estar presente, Tsubasa es un buen amigo y además el Capitán de la selección, no puedo dejarlo plantado.

—Nunca te pediría que lo hicieras —dijo ella con seriedad—. Ve a la boda, diviértete en la fiesta y ya que regreses me contarás como estuvo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —asintió Hikaru—. Supongo que será lo mejor.

=0=

Hikaru celebró con los demás miembros del equipo cuando Tsubasa y Sanae salieron de la iglesia, y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo cuando lo vio pasar en dirección a la limosina que los esperaba. Le extrañó un poco ver a Misaki allí, pero luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta de que Taro no había estado presente durante la ceremonia, por lo que seguramente se había retrasado por alguna razón.

Pensando que ya hablaría con más calma con Tsubasa para poder felicitarlo adecuadamente, se arregló la corbata y se dirigió discretamente hacia el automóvil que había rentado, el cual había dejado a espaldas de la iglesia. Hikaru no tenía muchas ganas de platicar pues, a pesar de estar alegre por Ozora, la ceremonia lo había hecho sentir un poco melancólico, ya que le hizo recordar el rechazo de Yoshiko.

—Si no conociera mejor a Ozora diría que está a punto de desmayarse por los nervios —opinó Shun, que se le acercó de pronto—. ¿No te parece, Matsuyama?

—Hola, Nitta —saludó Hikaru, girándose para mirar al segundo delantero de la selección—. Honestamente no lo había notado. Pero es normal, acaba de casarse.

—Supongo que sí —dijo el otro, un poco pensativo—. Me imagino que cuando yo me case también estaré igual.

—Yo creo que será lo mismo para todos —asintió Hikaru, que comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia su auto—. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en la fiesta.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Shun—, ¿podrías llevarnos?

—¿No tienes auto?

—Es que me vine en taxi —admitió el joven Nitta, llevándose la mano a la nuca mientras reía nervioso.

—Supongo que no hay problema… un momento —dijo Hikaru levantando las cejas— ¿llevarlos?

—A mí y a Shingo —comentó Shun, haciéndole una señal al mencionado para que se acercara.

—No me digas, él también llegó aquí en taxi —adivinó Hikaru con un suspiro de resignación. Le agradaban Shingo y Shun, pero cuando estaban juntos el par solía bromear de un modo que a Matsuyama le incomodaba un poco.

—¡Hola, Matsuyama! —Saludó Aoi Shingo con su característico entusiasmo—, ¡gracias por aceptar llevarnos a la fiesta!

—Por nada, muchachos —dijo Matsuyama, decidiendo que tener a Nitta y a Aoi cerca mientras conducía por lo menos le serviría de distracción y así no divagaría pensando en Yoshiko—. Vengan, dejé el auto aquí cerca…

=0=

La fiesta estaba bastante bien, o al menos eso le parecía, aunque en realidad no tenía nadie con quien conversar. Le habían asignado la misma mesa en donde estaban Jito y Sano, pero no tenía mucho de qué hablar con ellos, por lo que después de disfrutar de la comida y el pastel, se disculpó con Jito y aprovechó para ir a la barra por algo de beber. Terminó de pie recargado en el umbral de la puerta que separaba la terraza del salón principal, lo que le daba una buena vista tanto de la pista de baile como de las mesas. Aprovechando esto, Hikaru decidió dedicar unos minutos a observar la celebración.

" _Es una pena que Machiko no esté aquí,_ " pensó con un poco de melancolía. " _Al menos con ella habría podido platicar._ "

La música comenzó y Hikaru se unió a los aplausos de los otros invitados cuando Tsubasa y Sanae bailaron la pieza inicial. Los observó con atención, y al ver la alegría en el rostro de Sanae no pudo evitar imaginarse a Yoshiko y a él bailando en la misma situación, aunque no tuvo ninguna dificultad en borrar esa imagen y cambiarla por otra que lo hizo sonreír con calidez. Se imaginó con Machiko, y descubrió que la idea de verla con un vestido de novia le agradaba. Le agradaba mucho.

La primera canción terminó y Hikaru volvió a aplaudirle a la pareja de recién casados. Pensó que Tsubasa seguiría bailando con su esposa, pero en lugar de eso salió de la pista de baile y entró al hotel, pasándole a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Pensó en ir a saludarlo, pero al notar que Genzó lo seguía decidió esperar, ya podría platicar un poco con Ozora más tarde.

—Matsuyama, ¿no estás en tu mesa? —Le preguntó Jun, que se acercó a saludar.

—Hola Misugi —saludó Hikaru, apretando la mano de su amigo—. Ah… en realidad no tengo mucho de qué platicar con Jito o con Sano…

—Y terminaste bebiendo aquí tú solo, eso es un mal hábito —bromeó Jun mientras le hacía una señal a un mesero que cargaba una charola con bebidas para poder tomar una copa de brandy—. Así que será mejor si te acompaño un rato.

—Creí que no bebías —observó Hikaru, que aprovechó para tomar otra copa de champan.

—Una o dos copas no me causan problemas —indicó Jun—, pero es mi límite, y está bien, no necesito más.

—¿Ya viste que Genzo fue a bailar con Sanae? —Preguntó Hikaru—. Es raro, pensé que Sanae no dejaría a Tsubasa salir de la pista de baile.

—Es porque Tsubasa todavía está en aquél rincón ocupado con su celular —comentó Misugi, levantando su copa y apuntando discretamente a la izquierda—. Seguramente es algo muy urgente. Espero no sea nada malo.

—Igual yo —asintió Hikaru—, vamos a dejar las copas a la barra. Así aprovecho para pedir un agua mineral.

—¿Ya no beberás más?

—No, yo tampoco bebo mucho —dijo Matsuyama—. Además de que tengo qué conducir hasta mi hotel y no quiero líos.

—Y más porque seguramente tendrás que llevar a Shun y a Aoi —rió Jun, recordando haber visto a Matsuyama llegar al hotel con ellos.

—No si puedo evitarlo —prometió Hikaru, que planeaba salir sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta.

Los dos amigos llegaron a la barra y dejaron allí sus copas. Hikaru pidió el agua mineral que quería, mientras que Jun eligió un vaso con refresco de toronja. Por un momento pensaron en ir a saludar a Tsubasa, pero cambiaron de opinión al notar que seguía ocupado con su teléfono. Decidiendo esperar regresaron a la terraza, pero se quedaron nuevamente en la puerta, para poder conversar sin tener que subir mucho la voz a causa de la música.

—Oye Matsuyama… —comenzó Jun—. Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿en dónde está Yoshiko?

—Yo puedo hacerte la misma pregunta a ti —le reviró Hikaru—, hace rato que no veo a Yayoi.

—Ella fue al baño con Yukari, pero te apuesto que querrá bailar en cuanto salga.

—Lo imagino, suerte con eso.

—Supongo que no quieres hablar de ella… perdona que te haya preguntado —ofreció el joven Misugi al notar la expresión en el rostro de Hikaru.

—Yoshiko ya no volverá a Japón —explicó Hikaru luego de tomar un trago de agua mineral.

—Oh… entonces… —Jun pasó saliva apenado—. Lo lamento, Hikaru. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Jun, estoy bien, gracias —contestó Matsuyama, que entonces sonrió—, Misugi… ¿te puedo contar algo?

—Sabes que sí —contestó Jun—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy saliendo con Machiko Machida —reveló Hikaru—. Ella era la otra asistente del Furano, ¿la recuerdas?

Misugi se rascó la barbilla mientras intentaba recordar. No tardó mucho, pues Yayoi había entablado una cierta amistad con Yoshiko durante la preparatoria, y por lo general Yoshiko Fujisawa siempre estaba acompañada por la otra asistente del club de futbol—. ¿Machida no es una muchacha alta que usa lentes?

—Exacto, ella misma.

—Debiste traerla, Matsuyama… así podríamos haber pasado un rato molestándote —bromeó Jun, que por lo que recordaba Machiko era bonita—. ¿Por qué no ha venido a la boda? Habría sido una buena oportunidad para que la presentaras con todos.

—Ella no quiso venir, me dijo que le habría resultado incómodo porque todos ustedes conocen a Yoshiko.

—Tiene sentido, pero no te habríamos dicho nada —indicó Jun luego de terminarse su bebida con un largo trago—. ¿Y estás contento con ella?

—Bastante —sonrió el joven Matsuyama—. Ella… Machiko es muy importante para mí, Jun. Me ha ayudado a salir de momentos muy difíciles… la quiero mucho, ¿sabes?

—Algo me dice que ella fue la que te ayudó a recuperar tu nivel de juego. No me he olvidado de la crisis que tuvo el Consadole hace unos cuantos meses.

—Sí, hay algo de eso.

—Pues me da gusto —contestó Jun—, aunque habría sido interesante ver la reacción de Yukari, Yayoi y Sanae.

—No bromees, Misugi —rió Hikaru, que entonces miró hacia la pista de baile y abrió los ojos al máximo ante lo que estaba sucediendo allí—. Y hablando de Sanae… eso sí que es algo que nunca me imaginé ver.

Jun siguió la mirada de Matsuyama y levantó las cejas al ver a Sanae bailando con Kojiro Hyuga, y lo más sorprendente era que ella se veía de buen humor.

—Creo que esto es la sorpresa de la noche —murmuró Jun—. Y lo peor es que… ¿no te parece que hasta se ven bien, Matsuyama?

—No es cortés hacer malas bromas sobre la recién casada, Misugi —indicó Hikaru, aunque en su interior debía admitir que el pesado Hyuga estaba llevando a Sanae por la pista de baile con una gracia que nunca hubiera relacionado con él—. Además de que Sanae nunca se fijaría en un tipo tan caradura como Kojiro Hyuga, ni siquiera en mil años.

—Muy cierto —aceptó Jun—. Y tienes razón, Sanae sólo tiene ojos para Tsubasa, y eso nunca cambiará.

—Así es, Jun, así es… —dijo Hikaru, que luego de un momento de silencio, miró su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de irse, pues no quería manejar muy tarde y también quería evitar a Shun y a Aoi. Miró a sus espaldas y notó que Ozora seguía ocupado con su teléfono, pero supuso que no habría problema si lo interrumpía para pedirle que lo acompañara para también despedirse de Sanae, así que se acomodó la corbata y le hizo una seña a Jun—. Ya me retiro, iré a despedirme de Tsubasa.

—Oh… muy bien, te acompaño, yo también necesito decirle algunas cosas.

Y sin más, los dos amigos se acercaron a Tsubasa para al fin poder hablar con él.

…

Lo que ni Hikaru ni Jun notaron fue que Ryo Ishisaki, quien fue a la barra por cerveza luego de bailar con Sanae, había intentado acercarse a saludarlos, pero al escuchar de lo que estaban conversando decidió no interrumpirlos. Podría haberse alejado con discreción, pero presa de un miedo repentino no logró hacer otra cosa que quedarse muy quieto, oculto detrás de un enorme arreglo floral para evitar que sus compañeros de la selección pensaran que era un entrometido que los espiaba, aunque las acciones de Ryo sólo consiguieron que al final escuchara todo acerca de la nueva novia de Hikaru.

Sólo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, pues la mención de Sanae bailando con Kojiro hizo que Ryo se olvidara de todo lo demás. Dejó su escondite como una exhalación en cuanto Hikaru y Jun se acercaron a Tsubasa, porque simplemente no podía creer que Sanae había aceptado bailar con Hyuga. Era algo imposible y Ryo nunca podría creerlo si no lo veía.

—Me lleva el ogro —murmuró Ryo al constatar que Kojiro y Sanae en realidad estaban bailando—. Si no lo veo no lo creo… ¡ese Hyuga es un aprovechado!

Claro que Ryo le terminaría contando a Yukari acerca de la relación de Hikaru con Machiko, aunque no lo haría hasta mucho después. En ese momento estaba bastante ocupado tratando de entender cómo logró Hyuga conseguir que Sanae aceptara bailar una pieza con él.

=0=

 _Medianoche…_

Acostado en la cama de su habitación, Hikaru Matsuyama no podía dormir. Había regresado a su hotel hacía casi una hora, pero el sueño se le escapaba, pues una idea se había formado en su mente y no podía hacerla a un lado.

" _Es una tontería,_ " pensó sin dejar de mirar el techo. " _Es muy pronto._ "

Se quedó inmóvil, observando cómo las luces de la ciudad movían lentamente las sombras en el techo, escuchando los sonidos del tráfico nocturno que se filtraban por la ventana mientras meditaba, pensaba y consideraba las cosas.

Y al final siempre terminaba volviendo a la imagen de Machiko, vestida con un lindo vestido de novia, acercándose a él para besarlo, aceptando ser su esposa.

" _Todo por la boda de Tsubasa… me terminó dando ideas estúpidas,_ " se dijo mientras se tapaba con la sábana. " _Pero… ¿y qué tal si ella también me dice que no?_ "

—Machiko… —suspiró Hikaru, nuevamente pensando en ella, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de un fuerte sentimiento que lo hacía desear tenerla siempre cerca—. Sólo espero que algún día en verdad aceptes ser mi esposa.

Y con ese deseo firmemente en su corazón, Hikaru Matsuyama finalmente logró conciliar el sueño.

— _FIN_ —

Notas:

Hola, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia tan poco común.

Como habrán notado al fin pudimos ver cómo se conecta "Un Jazmín entre las Zarzas" con "Destruyendo a Sanae", ya que aquí se muestra lo que Hikaru y Jun estuvieron haciendo durante la boda ( _capítulo 2 de Destruyendo a Sanae_ ), y también aquí mostramos qué es lo que Yukari le revela a Sanae cuando ambas van por un café ( _capítulo 11 de Destruyendo a Sanae_ ). Creo que con estos detalles la relación de ambas historias queda bien establecida de modo que pueden incluso ser leídas independientemente una de la otra, ojalá y haya cumplido mi objetivo.

Por cierto que este capítulo también se terminó alejando mucho de mis notas iniciales, ya que hay un detalle que decidí quitar ( _en mi borrador original Machiko queda embarazada de Hikaru luego de la visita al Lago Toya del capítulo anterior_ ) ya que incluirlo habría afectado ciertos eventos que vendrán más adelante en Destruyendo a Sanae de una manera innecesaria.

Hay otra escena de mi borrador original que me gusta bastante, pero es algo larga y me parece que quedaría mejor como un epílogo, aunque también creo que la historia ya está completa hasta aquí. ¿Creen que sería buena idea agregar esa escena?

Bien, sólo me resta volver a agradecerles por leer y esperar que lo hayan disfrutado. :)


	7. Epílogo

Aviso: Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa fueron creados por Yoichi Takahashi

Un Jazmín entre las zarzas.

Epílogo

=0=

Hikaru Matsuyama caminaba pensativo por el segundo nivel del Centro Comercial Tokio. La firma de autógrafos había terminado no hacía mucho y había estado conversando con Sanae y los demás durante un rato, pero luego de unos minutos tuvo que disculparse ya que tenía que ir a buscar a su prima, quien volvería a Hokkaido con él esa misma tarde.

Mientras andaba por los pasillos del lugar, no pudo evitar sentirse confundido por lo que Sanae les comentó acerca de su viaje de luna de miel. Matsuyama pensaba que era muy extraño que Tsubasa hubiera decidido cambiar un viaje en crucero por una visita a Francia, pero al final, cuando llegó al segundo nivel de la plaza, decidió dejar la idea a un lado ya que le parecía que lo que hicieran Tsubasa y Sanae no era asunto suyo.

" _Aunque yo nunca le haría algo así a Machiko después de nuestra boda…_ " pensó él, que se detuvo al darse cuenta de que otra vez había pensado en casarse con Machiko Machida. Suspiró y levantó la mirada, sintiendo el fuerte deseo de ver a su novia de nuevo.

Hikaru miró a su derecha y notó que allá, unos pasos adelante, había una joyería.

" _Me pregunto si allí puedo…_ " dejando la idea incompleta, el joven Matsuyama entró a la tienda, pensando que no pasaría nada si miraba un poco antes de ir a buscar a su prima.

=0=

 _Unos minutos más tarde…_

Mayumi Matsuyama le dio un sorbo a su café y se recargó en su asiento, esperando a que le trajeran la rebanada de pastel de limón que había pedido. Frente a ella, su primo estaba terminando de contarle acerca de la firma de autógrafos y de otras cosas relacionadas al futbol que en realidad no le interesaban mucho, ya que ese deporte no le gustaba. La muchacha era alta para su edad y razonablemente bonita, aunque su estilo de chica ruda ocultaba mucho su natural atractivo, y ya le había ganado algunas riñas con otras chicas que la acusaban de no ser lo bastante femenina.

—Espero que te adaptes bien a Hokkaido —comentó Hikaru entonces—, nuestro clima no es tan cálido como en Kochi, y yo sé que te encanta pasarte el día en la playa.

—Eh, no te preocupes —dijo ella alzándose de hombros—, extrañaré entrenar junto al mar en Katsurahama, pero supongo que encontraré otro lugar en dónde practicar. La verdad todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de vivir en Hokkaido, pero ahora que mi papá trabajará en el ayuntamiento, no nos queda otra opción a mamá y a mí.

—Ya verás que te gustará, además la casa que les consiguió mi tío está en un buen vecindario —sonrió Hikaru—, y te la pasarás muy bien ahora que toda la familia Matsuyama vivirá otra vez en Hokkaido.

—Eso es verdad —sonrió ella—. Cambiando el tema, ¿qué sabes del equipo de volibol de la preparatoria Furano? El campeonato anterior quedó en octavo lugar nacional, ¿crees que este año mejoren?

—La verdad no sé mucho de eso —admitió Hikaru, que añadió luego de una pausa—, ¿planeas volver a jugar? Yo creí que te habías retirado después de lo que te pasó el año pasado cuando no pudiste ir al campeonato nacional.

—¡Claro que voy a jugar! —Declaró Mayumi—. Si no me hubiera fracturado tres dedos, Kozue Ayuhara y el colegio Fujimi no habrían vencido a mi escuela en la final regional… ¡pero este año le mostraré a Kozue quién es mejor!

—Pues te deseo suerte —le dijo él—. Espero que puedas adaptarte bien al equipo del Colegio Furano.

—Será fácil, ya quiero empezar a entrenar con ellas —dijo Mayumi mientras recibía su rebanada de pastel.

Hikaru se limitó a asentir complacido; en realidad le agradaba mucho que la familia de Mayumi hubiera regresado a Hokkaido, pues aunque estimaba mucho a sus otros dos tíos él papá de su prima era sin dudar su tío favorito.

—…Por cierto, Hikaru —dijo Mayumi con una expresión de curiosidad—, ¿cuándo me presentarás a tu nueva novia? Mamá me contó que habías empezado a salir con una tal Machiko Machida. Conociéndote apuesto que ya estás pensando en casarte con ella, ¿me equivoco?

Por toda respuesta, Hikaru comenzó a toser, estaba a medio trago de café y la pregunta de su prima lo había tomado por sorpresa, en especial porque no estaba nada equivocada.

Y mientras Hikaru tosía y buscaba una manera de responder la pregunta, Mayumi Matsuyama no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su primo preferido parecía seguir siendo tan despistado para el romance como siempre.

=0=

Estacionó su auto frente al almacén de maderas de la familia Machida y se quedó quieto tras en el asiento sin poder decidir si debía bajar o simplemente regresar a su casa, darse un largo baño y luego ir a entrenar con el equipo. Era temprano, y sabía que todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que ella llegara a trabajar. Cierto, ya había gente en el almacén, pero los otros trabajadores no le importaban. Lo único que a Hikaru le interesaba era ver a Machiko.

" _¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?_ " Se preguntó, apretando el volante con las manos para controlar sus nervios. " _No hay manera de que esto salga bien, pero…_ "

Su respiración se detuvo al verla doblar la esquina, caminando tranquilamente mientras se dirigía al almacén. No lo había visto aún, pues iba ocupada mirando algo en su celular. Sintiendo que sus manos se enfriaban, Hikaru finalmente salió de su automóvil con la intención de alcanzarla antes de que entrara a su trabajo. Estaba aterrado, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no podía dejar que el miedo lo controlara. Tenía que hacer esto, tenía qué escuchar su respuesta.

Atravesó la calle con pasos veloces y la interceptó justo en la entrada del almacén.

—Hikaru, no esperaba verte aquí —dijo ella sonriendo para él—. Pensé que nos veríamos hasta en la tarde. ¿Pasó algo?

—No pasa nada, Machi; es sólo que ya no podía esperar para verte, —le contestó—, te extrañé mucho estos cuatro días que estuve en la capital.

—Yo también te extrañe, mi querido Hikaru —le dijo ella, acercándose para besarle la mejilla—, ¿quieres ir a desayunar conmigo? Sólo debo avisarle a la señora Furuhata que saldré un momento y…

—Espera, antes de que hagas eso quiero darte algo —pidió él, tomándola de la mano para evitar que entrara al almacén.

—¿Qué es?

—Te compré algo en Tokio —dijo Hikaru mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo—. Por favor acéptalo.

—No debiste… —sonrió Machiko que desató el listón que mantenía cerrada la bolsa para luego hurgar en ella con sus dedos, sacando un sencillo collar. Estaba preparándose para agradecerle a Hikaru, pero entonces, notó que algo colgaba al otro extremo de la dorada cadena. Un sencillo anillo de compromiso hecho en plata y decorado con un bonito zafiro.

La joven miró la joya y luego a Hikaru, inmóvil y sin poder encontrar las palabras para responder.

—Machiko, aceptarías ser mi espo…

Pero Hikaru no pudo continuar, Machiko le soltó un fuerte coscorrón que lo hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Auch…! —se quejó el, que al mirar a su novia notó que estaba roja como una fresa y quizás… ¿enojada? Hikaru pasó saliva asustado, pensando que una vez más lo había arruinado y que estaba a punto de ser rechazado.

—¡Estas cosas no se hacen tan de repente! —exclamó ella, su voz temblando un poco ante la fuerte ola de emoción que le inundaba el pecho.

—Yo sólo quería sorprenderte y…

—¡Pues sí que me sorprendiste! —Lo interrumpió ella. Machiko respiró profundamente una vez para tranquilizarse, después sonrió y se acercó a él para apoyar su mano izquierda sobre su pecho—. Me sorprendiste mucho, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó él, la esperanza renaciendo en su corazón al verla sonreír.

Machiko le acarició el rostro y, poniéndose de puntas, lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

—Acepto, Hikaru. Si en verdad me quieres, seré tu esposa... —le prometió ella, mirándolo con timidez.

—Machiko, en verdad te quiero, y me esforzaré para que seas feliz conmigo —juró Hikaru, que comenzó a cerrar lentamente la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Ya soy feliz contigo, mi amor —suspiró ella, limpiándose una lágrima de alegría que comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla—, y sé que seremos felices siempre que estemos juntos.

Hikaru asintió y sin poder agregar más, sintiéndose afortunado de poder tener a su lado a la persona especial con la que compartiría sus esperanzas, sus alegrías, su vida y su futuro, se permitió abrazar a Machiko y perderse con ella en un cálido y profundo beso.

-Fin-

Notas:

Y con este epílogo, ahora sí la historia ha quedado terminada. La escena que mencionaba antes que había dejado en el borrador era precisamente la que se da en las puertas del almacén de maderas. La escena es muy larga y distinta a la que concluye el capítulo anterior y habría roto el ritmo narrativo (al menos en mi opinión), y también era muy corta para ser un epílogo por sí sola, pero combinándola con otras cosas que tenía en el borrador original, en particular las primeras dos escenas que conectan al epílogo con el 4 de Destruyendo a Sanae, me parece que se formaba un epílogo más redondo y que completa la historia bastante bien.

Algo interesante que les quiero compartir, y la razón principal por la que cada capítulo a excepción de este tiene como título una frase relacionada con las propiedades de la flor de jazmín (aunque tal vez alguna de ustedes ya lo sabe) es la siguiente: El nombre de Machiko en japonés significa jazmín, mientras que Hikaru significa luz.

Finalmente, sólo me queda agradecerles una vez más por leerme, en realidad significa mucho para mí. ¡Muchas gracias a todas!


End file.
